Canis Major
by Kaira Raiton Kurama
Summary: Los espíritus eran creados de Luz, Magia y un Metal al cual vincular su existencia. Sin embargo, el Rey no creaba sus Almas. Ellos procedían de mundos más allá del alcance de seres mortales. Y aunque las dudas les atosigasen, el Velo nunca fue, de hecho, una vía directa a la muerte. [CelestialSpirit!Wizard; SilverKey!Sirius]
1. Mar Celestial

**_Ni Harry Potter ni Fairy Tail son de mi prioridad, esto es tan solo un Crossover. Son Rowling y Mashima quienes han motivado a esta efímera pluma a escribir una historia. Gracias a Alex Daniel por Betear. Como siempre, toda nota al final del capítulo. Disfrutad._**

 ** _Canis Major. — Capitulo 0 – Mar Celestial._**

 ** _Contador de Palabras: 4874 — Universo: Libros/Manga y Anime. Ubicación actual: Plano Celestial_**

* * *

Es curioso como múltiples dimensiones pueden converger en un único y efímero instante. Un inconexo y repentino punto que no suele repetirse con ningún tipo de facilidad.

Almas. Como simples manojos de energía, brillaban sin rumbo fijo en la gran tela oscura de un profundo vacío. Pequeñas, múltiples, como simples motas de algodón traslucido flotando de forma vaga e inconsciente ante sus meras existencias. Presencias, que significaban todo y nada. Bien y mal. Algunas nebulosas y otras manchadas. Moteadas, lisas, uniformes y amorfas. Algunas fantasmales y débiles; otras tan brillantes como la misma luz de la luna. Silenciosas, expectantes, confusas e inconscientes de sí mismas y todo su alrededor. Eran tantas y tan pocas a la vez, sin un mero propósito ahora, pero establecidas para _algo._ Aguardando por _algo. Algo…_

 _¿Qué? ¿Aguardando por qué?_

Una pregunta tan simple y a su vez tan inherentemente importante.

 _¿Eran conscientes de su grandeza? ¿De su importancia? Aquellos pequeños seres, desprovistos de un cuerpo físico en el cual habitar, ¿Eran ellos conscientes de su valía? ¿De qué eran especiales entre cientos, de miles, de millones en billones? En mundos enteros._

El Rey Celestial no lo sabía, y sin embargo, los observo con ojos calmos, vagando su mirada sobre las múltiples siluetas de material traslucido y blanquecino; _plasmático_. La substancia era brillante y concisa, algunos contaban con leves puntitos. Tan solo flotaban lejos de él. A su alcance, pero separados de aquel punto de luz y mundo que era su _tarima y columnas_ por el interminable vacío.

Como siempre, se dedicó a observar.

 _Ellos. Todos y cada ellos._ Eran seres especiales. Seres que en momentos eran inverosímiles: algunos tan puros, y algunos tan dañados. Imbuidos en el polvo de cientos de estrellas. Imbuidos por el éxtasis del no existir y el cobijo de la inconciencia. _Anestesia_ ante la falta de propósito. De Vida. De Rumbo. De las pérdidas. De las esperanzas y los sueños rotos. De todo aquello que carecían esos pequeños seres que venían de un y mil mundos. Todos diferentes. Todos tan iguales. Valiosos y llenos de intriga inconsciente sobre el mas allá. Como cualquier alma en proceso de pasar al mundo puro. 

Sin embargo, había pocos de ellos, tan solo eran un puñado los que acababan aquí. Frente a sí. En aquella habitación de columnas de piedra perlada, luminiscente, dispuesta en el centro de aquel extenso vacío. La rasgadura del mundo al cual iban los rezagados. Los olvidados. Los que no podían volver pero por algún motivo no podían proseguir. Algunos necesitaban tiempo. Otros ser examinados con cuidado. Y aquellos que llegaban con él, al Reino Celestial, siempre guardaban una chispa de fulgurante potencial.

Siempre guardaban algo que convertía una llave en una _llave especial_. No importaba su ornamenta o su color. No importaba su símbolo o su rareza, todos eran iguales ante sí. Unos cuantos tan solo tenían más responsabilidades. Una tonta diferencia.

 _Oro y Plata._ Algunos de los cuales el veía como Bronce, simples temporales, pues no duraban mucho y su deber era corto. Cada uno de sus niños, alguna vez, había sido aquel pequeño tipo de ser. Una pequeña e insignificante nubecilla que se transformaría en un ser cambiante. En un ser adaptable, leal y poderoso a su propia forma. Experto en su campo de concentración, fuera luchador o no. Un ser proveniente de las estrellas. Un alma de las constelaciones.

Un Espíritu Celestial, traído ante su Rey por el mismísimo flujo del universo. Cada pequeña vez.

Algunos tomaban formas similares, siendo muchísimos de una misma clase, pero especiales entre ellos al fin y al cabo. Otros, quizá con más suerte o más complicaciones, acababan siendo una clase más rara de Llave; aunque no en todos los casos eran vistas como tal. _Los Dorados,_ en especial, no corrían con tanta suerte. Eran únicos entre todos los demás. Sin hermanos de constelación, sin otros similares a ellos provenientes de sus propias estrellas. Solo existía uno de su propia constelación; eran líderes y protectores para todos los demás. Los de mayor rango, y también la mayor rareza e importancia entre los _Contratistas._ Los _Magos Celestiales_ veían a los _Doce del Zodiaco_ como un gran premio a ganar, un gran aliado a tener, pero no todos sabían valorarles. Eso llegaba a provocar problemas, pero muy raras eran las veces en las cuales uno de _los Dorados_ llegaba a quebrar alguna norma del _Gran Reglamento_ que les regia, sin importar el tipo de razón. 

Los Bronce, sin importar su rareza o aparente falta de utilidad, eran espíritus temporarios. Cumplían una misión que los ataba a la existencia. Podrían pasar por mil y un contratistas, o solo por un único par de manos

Las Llaves de Plata eran más… juguetonas. Eran variables. Eran traviesos, mas infantiles que sus superiores dorados, pero no por ello menos queridas entre los contratistas. A diferencia de los Dorados, los de Plata poseían muchísimas habilidades diferentes; Guerreros, eruditos, sabios, amigos, simples compañeros o guardianes y protectores. Podían ser cualquier cosa, actuar como cualquier cosa sin importar sus poderes, y mantenerse con sus _Contratistas_ en su mundo el tiempo necesario y mientras la magia de su vínculo resistiese su drenaje. Pocas eran las ocasiones en las cuales algún _Plata_ hubiese roto las reglas, sin importar cuál de ellas fuera. Y por ende, eran pocos Platas los que habían sido castigados por tamaño crimen. Fuese contra ellos mismos o sus _Contratistas._

 _¡Plop!_

El suave sonido llamo su atención, logrando que el Rey Celestial levantase su mirada del punto vacío en el cual la había posado. Fuera de la maraña de motas espectrales, una de las tantas almas enviadas a su reino flotaba sin rumbo. Más cercana que las demás. Pequeña y algo más impertinente, manchada de colores grisáceos. Menos blanquecina que todas las demás. Opacada. Manchada. Emitía una suave aura que no le costó percibir.

 _Desesperación._

Sintió una pisca de genuina sorpresa ante la acumulación de energía que flotaba de forma vaga y errática a sus manos. Esta pequeña nube, descolorida y desconcertada, era un alma dañina. _Perdida ante la enorme adversidad, y con el eco de su muerte aun presente en sus sentidos._ En silencio, dejo que el pequeño nubarrón de energía flotase de forma torpe sobre su palma. Ella – _no. Era un él._ Podía sentirlo aunque fuese de forma vaga, él era un alma dañada de forma terrible por causas fuera de su propio poder. De su alcance o decisiones.

El Rey Celestial entrecerró los ojos, y dejo salir un monosílabo de interés, analizando aquella pequeña alma frente a sí. Había muchas almas puras en espera de ser escogidas, en proceso de partir al mundo para cumplir un propósito. Muy pocas almas eran elegidas de sus propios mundos para pasar a este plano. Usualmente, buscaban la redención y una segunda oportunidad en su propio existir, el plano del cual venían y al cual pertenecían. Muchos tipos de almas ya habían pasado por sus manos, examinadas y evaluadas para su proseguir. En ocasiones necesitaba tiempo para decidir. En otras, apartaba algunas para tomarse algo más de tiempo en unirlas a una llave. Una tarea laboriosa que le tomaba tiempo y dedicación. La orfebrería en la llave, el símbolo, la marca, La forma del espíritu y adecuar su personalidad a su nueva cultura. Imbuir las reglas y deberes en ellos desde un inicio, y aclararles que al ser contratados tenían un deber. _Mujeres, ancianos, niños, mártires_. Muchas almas, más puras y menos aproblemadas, merecían una segunda oportunidad. Muchas más de las que el propio Rey Celestial pudiese contar en su infinita y sabia existencia.

Sin embargo, era esta alma manchada y casi rota la única que se había adelantado hacia él. Impertinente, impaciente y desconcertada. Era una posibilidad que no lo hiciese con intención, pero quedaba demostrado el creciente cumulo de voluntad que se acumulaba en su interior por momentos. En miles de años, ni una sola alma se había aventado hacia él desde el mar de espíritus. Siempre permanecían tranquilos, e inconscientes de existir. Pero la voluntad era más fuerte en este ser que cualquier otra de sus dormidas cualidades.

Le analizo con más cuidado. Uhm, Sí. Sabía de dónde provenía en específico este ser. _Hécate_ ya le había provisto de almas con anterioridad para formar nuevas llaves. Espíritus con rasgos únicos que perduraban para los siguientes de su clase. Algunos buenos maestros, otros increíbles amigos. El alma más reciente de ese mundo había arribado hacia muy poco, al menos en términos celestiales. Se le hizo curioso porque, justamente _Hécate,_ le enviaba de nueva cuenta otra alma más en un tiempo tan corto. Estaban conscientes – _ambos–_ de que muy pocas almas de aquel mundo podrían soportar un proceso de conversión, y las pocas que lo lograban compartían algún tipo de nexo en común. Como, por ejemplo, _ser Magos._

 _¿Porque Hécate, justamente ahora?_

Eran esporádicas las ocasiones en las que obtenía un alma proveniente de aquel mundo en particular. Podría contarlas con los dedos de las manos y le sobraría espacio. Observo el alma en su colosal mano con más detenimiento. Sentía cierto… _interés._

 _Con una muy leve oleada de magia, su vista se amplió de sorpresa. Y una chispa de furia cruzo su mi_ rada.

Magia bullo a su alrededor por un breve instante, conteniendo su furia y pese a todo dejando escapes. Las columnas de piedra luminosa, e incluso aquel suelo de mármol purpureo bajo sus pies temblaros y se agitaron con la oleada de energía. Tan rápido como vino, desapareció.

 _¿Cómo no ocurriría?_ **Podía sentirlo.** Aquella alma, perteneciente a un amigo, un protector y un guerrero, estaba _tan_ dañada. Este ser, candidato para ser un futuro espíritu, estaba marcado más allá de lo imaginable. _Dañado. Roto. Casi inutilizable._ **_Sintió ira_** bullir desde lo profundo de su propia magia. Seres desgraciados, _aquellos seres de oscuridad_. Pudo sentirlo, las manchas en el opaco y traslucido ser no se debían a una sola cosa, pero aquellas que eran más profundas y marcadas eran trabajo de un ser horrible, un demonio cuyo nombre y existencia podría variar en todos los mundos, pero siempre compartían una misma cosa: Era un _Devorador de felicidad_.

Este individuo había sido asediado por _Devoradores de Felicidad_ _—_ **Devoradores de Alma** , por muchos, muchísimos años. Esos seres repugnantes absorbían la magia, la hacían propia, y se aseguraban de dejar solo tras de sí las huellas de los peores momentos del individuo en el frente de su memoria. Se llevaban los sentimientos de felicidad poco a poco hasta dejar nada. Y cuando no podían quitarte más, cuando la última gota de alegría te era arrebatada, esos seres del averno cumplían su función y clavaban la mandíbula a la del receptor, inundando de frio glacial el cuerpo y arrebatando la conciencia, el alma y todo tipo de sensibilidad de cualquier ser. Tan solo dejaban un frágil cascaron detrás.

No era de extrañar el comportamiento errático y desesperado que presentaba esta alma. La sensación de falta de propósito, de pérdida y desconcierto que emitía en muy leves pulsaciones a cada segundo que pasaba. De lo restante de este individuo, era apenas concebible que _él_ pudiese obtener una conciencia estable. Una conciencia firme y viable requería ciertos requisitos, y ser expuestos a Devoradores no era precisamente la mejor opción para preparar a alguien para la otra vida. _Era una condenada tortura._ Todo ser de rango similar al suyo conocía los peligros que representaban los Devoradores de Alma, sin importar que tipo de emoción buscasen para alimentarse. Felicidad, Tristeza, Miedo, Amor, Placer. Todos los tipos de devoradores imaginables roían lentamente el interior del alma, apoderándose de los individuos. De sus mentes, sus corazones, y finalmente les hacían sucumbir entre ser un cascaron vacío, volverse completamente locos, o –la madre magia no lo quisiera– volverse uno más de esas malditas razas. 

Reprimió un estremecimiento evocando una mueca y apretando la mandíbula.

 _La última vez que uno de esos seres repugnantes había pisado sus dominios, fueron sus propias armas, y el sacrificio de tres de sus niños de Oro y sus respectivos contratistas las que llevaron a la ruina al endemoniado ser. **Su ser temblaba ante el mero recuerdo, con el sentimiento de ira e indignación aun burbujeando dentro de sí.** Podía recordar como el cielo sin nubes los gritos y la tristeza que habían embargado su reino durante meses, sino años celestiales debido al trauma de la experiencia._

Su ser hervía con el mero recuerdo de la experiencia. Era una ofensa que ni _Earthland, Hécate_ o el mundo de los Espíritus Celestiales jamás olvidaría.

Dio un largo suspiro.

Debía guiar su pensamiento a terreno neutral. Su mirada se desvió de nueva cuenta a la mota de energía en su mano, flotando de forma torpe y poco ordenada sobre la amplia superficie. Podía ver los cimientos de su vida y su personalidad pasada en las suaves motas de luz que quedaban, así como eran ante si evidentes las trazas de arraigada oscuridad, tanto heredadas como adquiridas, el las manchas oscuras y cicatrices grisáceas de su alma. Era una conciencia rota, lúgubre, perdida y casi inservible. Asediada por dolor, la pena y la desgracia; pero aun así, conservaba algunas —quizá muy pocas, pero existentes trazas de luz. Brillantes, blancas y fáciles de percibir entre la bruma grisácea que conformaba el cuerpo de este candidato.

Estaba roto, fraccionado y herido. Quizá más allá del arreglo. Había enfrentado la influencia de los _Devoradores_ por más tiempo de lo que un humano común podría soportar sin recaer en la locura. Ese último pensamiento traía a colación aún más curiosidad. ¿Porque–? _Obsesivo._ Encontró aquella cualidad, –no muy positiva, pero útil en este caso–, flotaba entre las manchas negras de su bruma sin ser consiente, disimulada entre tanta oscuridad. Veía ecos de Lealtad. Arraigadas trazas de rencores. Motas de pocas _alegrías_ , algunas grises, un par blancas como la luz de la Luna. Alzo una ceja, procurando dejar más atención en cada pequeño dejo de características que se presentaban en él. Meras sombras de su actitud, pero con la suficiente fuerza, arraigados de forma tal que incluso _muerto_ no iban a dejarlo.

 _Era fuerte. Una presencia fuere incluso después de la muerte._

Le dejo vagar un poco más. Avanzaba y retrocedía en patrones inconexos, en ocasiones por mera inercia debido al empuje de su propia magia, pero terco y constante volvía a su posición inicial. _"Mírame. Empújame. Estoy aquí. No voy a caer. Sigo de pie."_ No parecía dejarse guiar, incluso en su comportamiento fuera de lo común. _Ambivalente_ , reflexiono, _quizá demasiado por la fragmentación errática en su espíritu._ Con su atenta mirada sobre el cumulo, desvió su atención a cada mancha que poseía, clara y oscura. _Herido. Dolido y Traicionado._ Poco viable, problemático e inestable. Capaz de ir en contra de cuanto pudiesen enseñarle con tal de seguir lo que sintiese correcto y– ¿Eso que percibía allí era cierto… _desdén_ por la autoridad? El Rey soltó un bufido. Casi quiso sonreír, viendo en un alma adulta una cualidad _tan infantil y cambiante. —No. Un momento._ No era un desdén por las reglas, o la autoridad. Era, de hecho, un arraigado desdén por la subordinación. Desdén por la obediencia sumisa y sin contemplaciones. _Desdén por la falta de voluntad_ , atado a un fuerte amor por la rebeldía, por la libertad y las emociones nuevas. El Rey celestial empujaba, delimitaba obstáculos pequeños, bloqueaba su paso. El pequeño ser sin conciencia retrocedía, era movido, chocaba con sus trabas. Pero no se rendía. _"Estoy Aquí. Existo. No voy a rendirme."_ Era curioso como podía expresar tanto sin tener un mínimo resquicio de voz, de mentalidad consiente o de voluntad enfocada. Era una simple maraña de emociones sin sentido que le guiaban de la mejor manera que podían. Pese a todos los males pasados, seguía de pie. _Se mantenía siendo si mismo incluso bajo capas y capas de protecciones instintivas, de cualidades negativas adquiridas, de tambalearse ante la línea de la locura._

Quizá eso era lo que le mantenía ahí, flotando y tambaleándose frente a él. Manteniéndose firme en soledad y hundido en ecos de abandono y miseria. Perdido entre la oscuridad que incluso en la otra vida seguía persiguiéndolo. Clavado en su interior, como una garrapata. Y el seguía ahí, de pie, aguantando el dolor y el temblor ante el abismo de la locura. 

_._

 _—Desacuerdo…—_

 _._

 _Terco incluso después de morir._

Algo que un contratista que se encontrase en un aprieto encontraría especialmente útil.

.

Elevo su mano hasta el nivel del rostro, El Rey Celestial permitió fluir una muy pequeña sonrisa en su rustro ante su final tenía su resolución. Le tomo tiempo, como con cada uno de sus niños, porque cada nuevo caso era único y especial. Envolviendo de forma suave al cumulo con algo de magia celestial, procuro que no se desestabilizara. Al crear a un nuevo tipo, era de vital importancia que no perdiese forma, que se mantuviese tal y como se encontraba, con manchas, arraigos, _con Personalidad_.

La plataforma en la que se encontraban tembló de forma muy leve, resonando con su magia. Los pilares a su alrededor emitieron luz suave, como si estuviesen conformes con su decisión. El mar de almas y estrellas siguió allí, flotando impasible en el vacío. Sentía el denso silencio de aquella sala llenarse con suave melodía: dulce, melancólica, llena de vida y de paz; intensa y poderosa, capaz de sacudir hasta los cimientos el corazón y el espíritu. Suave, constante, concisa. Iba en un intenso _crescendo,_ obteniendo cada vez más y más intensidad en su fuerte sensación Celta que evoca la nobleza, la valentía y el valor al espíritu. Recodaba a la perdida y a las desventuras superadas, a las marcas arraigadas y a Fe. A la Unión. A la Esperanza. A mantenerse siempre firme ante las gigantes adversidades que pudiesen venir de más allá de sus propios caminos. __

Cúmulos de energía, brillantes y tranquilos se hicieron presentes. —… _No. Oro no. —_ El intenso brillo de dicho color menguo. Su _Candidato_ se encontraba muy roto para emplear un material tan blando en su _recreación. —…no sería útil para ti a largo plazo... —_ Realizo un leve giro con su dedo índice. La luz de aquel material descartado se retiró, saliendo a paso lento entre la maraña de diferentes y vivaces colores que flotaban a su alrededor en espirales suaves y constantes, concisos, casi conscientes de su petición silenciosa para cumplir su deber.

Era en demasía errático para ser un Espíritu de Oro, llenar una puerta del Zodiaco requería de tiempo, esfuerzo y dedicación con cada una de sus llaves, cuñas y emblemas. Era un material muy blando, muy raro, y a su vez poderoso. Pero acarreaba muchas responsabilidades. Necesitaba almas que volviesen a sus _Niños de Oro_ fuertes, tenaces. Almas más completas, que pudiesen conectarse entre sí viendo más allá del deber, más allá de la lealtad a sus Contratistas, y pudiesen no guardar rencor en contra de sus hermanos si estos se encontraban en el lado contrario del campo de batalla. Formar un Zodiaco llevaba tiempo, esmero y cuidadosa planeación. _No podía crear una llave de oro por un mero capricho. Eran demasiado exigentes, y demasiado importantes._

 _No. Usar el Oro no le serviría._

Con detenimiento, se permitió examinar concienzudamente sus opciones remanentes. Los colores y las cuñas, cuchillas y herramientas flotaron de forma silenciosa a su alrededor.

 _El Bronce también era muy débil para ser empleado_ , pero no en la misma forma que resultaría serlo el Oro. Las llaves de Bronce eran raras por su funcionalidad y duración. Para alguien tan apegado a la rebeldía y la libertad, seguir la mentalidad de un espíritu de Bronce sería contraproducente. _Bronces_ , asignados a un solo propósito, e inservibles una vez cumplido, pues su conexión con su llave terminaba allí. No solían tener muchos Contratistas, y si era honesto, eran espíritus momentáneos, que iban y venían sin mucho apogeo. Su existencia era una tarea que debía cumplirse para pasar al más allá. Necesitaba un propósito estable y una existencia duradera que permitiese desenvolverse y recrearse sin pensar en el final de la misma.

 _Por lo que, agitando la mano, descarto el Bronce haciéndole desaparecer. No sería útil para este proyecto._

Evaluó entonces los colores de los símbolos, y las propiedades de las cuñas, los grabados y las decoraciones que podría utilizar. No había realmente un color determinado para cierto tipo de llave. El Zodiaco solía emplear los colores básicos de la magia, mientras que el Plata y Bronce utilizaban cualquier color dependiendo de su personalidad, usualmente contrastado con un fondo de blanco puro para su símbolo. Y un emblema de un color fuerte e intenso.

Y así como la música proseguía, un suave canto digno de las valquirias inundo la habitación. Luces y sombras rodearon al imponente ser, y el cumulo trastabillo sobre la superficie de su mano al suave compas de la canción, obteniendo algo similar a un pulso de suave y melancólica calma.

Negro para la Fuerza y la Elegancia. Sobriedad, para mantener la ambivalencia en calma. Un color perfecto para representar los extremismos y el vacío del corazón. La intensidad era reflejada con el saturado de la coloración, una forma de animal cortada de un solo y profundo color. Bordeándole, y contrastando con el fondo grisáceo de la propia plata, un leve contorno azul Rey recorría la silueta de la criatura como su fuese un halo de luz, aullando a plena voz hacia el cielo. Potente, firme y testarudo. Coronado con un par de puntas, y lo que parecían colmillos, el fondo del emblema, carente de esmalte y por ende de un brillante plata, relució con vigor dando un brillo de orgullo.

El Rey de los Espíritus sonrió con complacencia. _Sí. Plata sería un buen material._

 _—…tampoco debemos dejar atrás tu cuña, ¿No es así? —_

Tenía aquella vieja costumbre, hablar solo mientras creaba a sus espíritus, volvía ameno el trabajo y le daba cierta paz. Era una forma sutil de formar un vínculo con ellos, por pequeño que fuera. Su magia reconocería la propia, y entenderían hasta cierto punto la jerarquía de rango de forma instintiva. Era un método sencillo para codificar, con calma y eficiencia, muchas de las cosas básicas que todo ser de su raza conocía de forma subconsciente. _Las melodías, la luz, incluso los materiales tenían cierta influencia para su desarrollo mágico y mental, consiente e inconsciente._

 _Sí. Aquello podría ser._

Ayudaría y beneficiaria a la larga al crecimiento de sus poderes, el tiempo suficiente para poder asignarles un mentor. Hizo un ademan ágil, logrando que las diversas luces girasen aún más. La melodía creció, tornándose lenta y atronadora, evocando la sensación de valentía, emoción y amor por las experiencias que tanto eco hacía en la bruma que era ahora el alma. Al crear un espíritu, sin importar el tipo de llave o rango, y en especial si era uno _nuevo,_ las condiciones debían ser siempre estables en todo momento. Ellos desarrollarían poderes diferentes a la larga, relacionados con sus almas y su antigua vida hasta cierto perímetro. Un alma de un músico manipularía un instrumento, un erudito tendría información y sabiduría. Un guerrero tenía poder, y así de forma sucesiva. Frunció un poco el ceño recordando como _Cáncer_ había sido seleccionado. Incluso ahora se preguntaba como había parado con el alma de un estilista…

El cumulo se removió, reclamando nuevamente su atención mientras él extraía las manchas, transformando la bruma en energía brillante y traslucida. — _Cierto, Cierto._ —Murmuro casi en disculpa—. _Tenemos un buen material para trabajar en ti, el tiempo es siempre crucial._ —Las virutas de plata, fundidas para crear el emblema, resonaron con magia en ellas, fundiéndose y creando una masa suave que hizo flotar frente a sí.

Se tomó su tiempo para observarle, manteniendo la concentración sobre los esbozos de ideas que venían a su mente.

— _Veamos…—_ Hizo girar la imagen con un leve ademan, luciendo pensativo frente al vaivén de la energía. — _Lealtad, —_ La masa de plata se empalmo en la base del emblema, reforzando la unión entre las piezas y borrando las divisiones restantes.

Con un ademan de sus dedos, hizo girar las manchas extraídas transformándoles en diversas figuras por las cuales pasaba la estela de energía. Una y otra y otra vez, el alma hizo piruetas y giros sobre sus cualidades, flotando alrededor del Rey Celestial. Tomaba de forma lenta y constante más y más consistencia, brillando a mayor intensidad.

 _—Nunca traicionarías a nadie que considerases un amigo. —_ Continuo sonando aprobador—, _una gran muestra de compañerismo y fuerza de voluntad, —_ A flote lento, a sus manos llego lo que parecía ser un cincel, punta roma y reluciente, como una Lacrimal de magia en estado puro. Apoyo el brazo de la llave, dejando que la magia innata del objeto crease un gran calor, fundiendo ambos metales y volviéndoles una sola pieza de material platinado, afianzado al emblema tal como sus convicciones.

 _Hizo un leve ademan con el dedo otra vez._

 _—Creatividad. —_

Destellos de luz se desprendieron de la pequeña emulación de un cometa que fingía ser el cumulo de energía. La solidificación de la plata avanzaba así como la de su propio cuerpo.

Se permitió lucir pensativo _—. También algo bromista. —_ Tomo otra herramienta, calentando el cincel con magia celestial, y busco que objeto utilizar para la dentadura de la llave _—. Más te vale no comportarte como un gamberro. —_ Realizo un surco profundo en la base, obteniendo relieve espiralado que terminaba en la punta de la pieza. _—…y una cierta necesidad por velar y actuar por iniciativa propia. —_

Del Emblema, con forma hexagonal, dos apéndices de color plateado se elevaron en una curvatura, simétricos el uno con el otro, similares a un par de cuñas unidas por un pequeño rombo donde descansaba un pequeño relieve del mismo color plateado que conformaba el material. En la unión, el mismo símbolo broto repitiéndose una y otra vez en sentidos inversos.

 _—Vive con la misma intensidad con la cual caracterizaste tus decisiones. —_

Y dicha intensidad se sentía en los pulsos de magia Celestial que emitía la sala, los pilares, las herramientas, e incluso el propio Rey. Él declaro aquella orden con voz firme, formal y profunda, destinada a ser un mandato eterno, heredado al subconsciente del Espíritu para preservar aquella naturaleza arraigada a su propia esencia, contra la cual no podría ni debería luchar. Tras sí, el fulgor blanco se tornó más intenso, e inicio colisión contra cada una de las manchas y aros flotantes que habían sido extraídos de su forma, evitando las luces de los materiales y pulsando con luz y magia propia a cada nuevo choque.

Unido a la base, tal cual el emblema fuese un rugido representativo, un aliento de nueva vida que sale desde lo más profundo del alma, la representación de la boca del ser en el que se transformaría se mantenía abierta, justo bajo la unión del emblema y el cuerpo de la llave, finalizando de tal forma que el espiral grabado parecía salir de su propia nuca. Los ojos de la ornamenta destellaron ante la luz celestial, tan plateados como el resto de la llave.

 _Luz._

El cuerpo de un espíritu celestial se formaba principalmente de energía. Algún material que se transmutaba de tal manera que daba ciertas virtudes. Gemas Preciosas, piedra, metales, objetos duros o blandos. La variedad era infinita. La luz no era un elemento poco usual, pero tenía intensidad y una fuerza desmesurada que realzaba cada uno de sus dones con vehemencia infinita. _Sin embargo,_ El Rey sentía pequeñas punzadas de duda al ver las manchas de _Luz negra_ que se abalanzaban alrededor del cuerpo en formación.

—E _mblema de la Luz y oscuridad…_ —Medito a _sotto voce._

Un par de orejas y una larga cola frondosa se alzaron desde la esfera de luz, compartiendo por unos segundos la forma animal que se modificó, volviéndose más esbelta y más alta. Fuerte y ágil, para motivar la velocidad y las maniobras de escape y rescate, sin dejar de lado la capacidad de protegerse a sí mismo. La luz se distorsiono, girando sobre sí misma y acumulando las manchas de Luz blanca justo en el núcleo del ser. La luz negra hizo lo propio, arremolinándose cual torbellino sobre aquel centro, destilando toques leves de energía purpura y azul al chocar contra la superficie ambigua; un pulso de energía se dio en cuanto se introdujo dentro del núcleo del ser, transformando la estela de energía en una esfera durante solo algunos segundos, y creando una implosión que finalizo con la silueta animal estallando hacia el cielo, seguido de una más humanoide.

Al final, el haz de luz se deformo, desplomándose de forma vertiginosa contra el cuerpo de plata que sería de ahora en adelante su contenedor. Su vínculo con la existencia.

 _Como garras de un cazador, los colmillos de la ornamenta estaban capturando la oportunidad como una presa en forma de símbolo, Terminando así con la acuñación de la llave. Una hilera doble de dientes, un símbolo tan oscuro como una noche sin estrellas rodeado de un halo de luminiscencia azul._

Estaba hecho, y el Rey Celestial sonrió orgulloso.

 _—Ten suerte, Canis Major. —_ Deseó con voz calmada.

 _Incluso compartía el nombre de uno de su clase. Llegaría a ser muy interesante._

* * *

 ** _Contador de Final: 4874 — Un Capitulo/Prefacio_**

Y~ Terminamos. ¡Hola~! Estoy segura de que por el título ya saben quién es el afortunado individuo que será un espíritu celestial _—Y si no… ¡personajes! ¡Personajes!_ *Apunta al membrete de la historia* Esto es una pequeña idea que ha estado en mi cabeza desde… ¿2014? Quizá un poco menos. Tuve un subidón de azúcar en ese entonces y aquí estamos.

Sé que a veces sueno muy formal, pero no muerdo, y menos por un comentario.

 ***guiña***

 ** _—Kaira._**


	2. Espíritu de Plata

**_Gracias a todos por sus gentiles reviews, me centrare en contestarlos al final del capítulo. Como siempre: Ni Harry Potter ni Fairy Tail son de mi prioridad, esto es tan solo un Crossover. Son Rowling y Mashima quienes han motivado a esta efímera pluma a escribir una historia. Gracias a Alex Daniel por Betear._**

 ** _Disfrutad del capítulo._**

 _Contador de Palabras: 3879 — Dimensión Actual: EarthLand_

 ** _Canis Major. — Capitulo 1 – Espíritu de Plata._**

* * *

— ¿Una llave de Plata?—

Ante los suaves rayos de luz de sol en esa mañana, Layla Heartfilia parpadeo, con algo de desconcierto plasmado en su rostro. Los suaves mechones de rubio cabello que caían a cada lado de su rostro enmarcaban la expresión de forma aristócrata, al igual que la sencilla y bonita peineta en el moño tras su cabeza. Sus largas y pestañas, de un tono rubio que iba más a café, adornaron el gesto con un vaivén elegante y suave cual cortés reverencia. Sus irises, de un suave color entre chocolate y caramelo, chispearon por un momento con la misma emoción que enseño su rostro, y luego volvieron a su usual calma amable y gentil al igual que lo hicieron sus facciones.

Iluminado por la luz el sol al igual que su contratista, _Caprico_ se mantenía serio y formal como siempre, erguido en toda su estatura; Se había inclinado levemente frente a ella luego de dedicarle su usual reverencia, tanto por respeto como por costumbre, y ahora se encontraba enseñando la pequeña cajita color vino en una de sus manos. El elemento iba ataviado con cintas de oro, y llevaba en su interior un cojinete de un cálido tono de amarillo: ahí reposaba la llave, como una joya frente a un experto. Layla mantenía su mirada algo curiosa, y Caprico decidió que era el momento indicado para decidir cómo actuar.

La llave relucía bajo la luz del sol, impasible ante la mirada de ambos y la apariencia de su presentación. Normalmente, los Contratistas encontraban las llaves en tiendas, cofres o lugares abandonados. Algunos eran traspasados como legado familiar, como simples herramientas en lugar de seres pensantes. Quizás era por eso mismo que tenían una especie de tradición con los espíritus de data _reciente:_ procurar un buen tipo de presentación al llevar por primera vez a uno de ellos al mundo humano. Una mala impresión, sin importar el lado del contrato, podría arruinar de forma permanente las relaciones entre dicha Llave y futuros contratistas. Caprico _conocía personalmente_ muchos casos de espíritus que habían terminado _mal;_ De una forma u otra, no era culpa suya: quizá la inexperiencia, o la propia actitud de los Magos de Espíritus Celestiales tenían que ver en ello.

Aparte de Caprico, otro de _los Doce_ que tenía buen conocimiento del tema era _Leo –lo que era lógico, siendo uno de los espíritus más importantes: El hermano mayor de la raza, por decirlo de alguna forma–_. Con el tiempo, ambos empezaron a coincidir con ciertas características que los afectados desarrollaban: algunos se volvían temerosos, otros irritables; unos perdían la fe en la humanidad, y otros tomaban acciones agresivas en exceso desconfiadas contra todo tipo de contratista después de _ese primer incidente._

 _—Fui asignado con su tutela desde hace algunas semanas. —_ Semanas de tiempo celestial, había que recalcar—. _Me sentí preocupado por su posible reacción ante un mago no preparado. Es un espíritu reciente, lo que le transforma en un caso inusual entre nuestra especie. Su Majestad ha decidido asignarlo a alguien considerado competente, por el bienestar de su desarrollo y el de su Mago Invocador. —_

La palabra bienestar era un eufemismo, y con ello en mente, Caprico se permitió fruncir el ceño tras sus anteojos mientras Layla tomaba la cajita entre sus manos, acunándola entre sus palmas con sumo cuidado y algo similar a su usual calidez maternal. La explicación fue avanzando mientras ella contemplaba la llave, y detallaba de forma calma los grabados en ella y sus múltiples detalles. Algo que todos se reservaban revelar era las implicaciones de una selección: muy pocos de ellos eran asignados de forma directa por el Rey Celestial. En un caso usual, ellos dejarían al propio espíritu observar el mundo de los humanos, y decidir si encontraba a un candidato digno de portarle: una decisión de importancia enorme, y que simbolizaba una muestra de confianza por parte de todos sus mentores y del propio Rey cuando se hacía por primera vez. _Una experiencia,_ gigante y única, pero que siempre podría torcerse y terminar mal. _Terriblemente mal._

Lady Heartfilia observo la llave con comprensión, escuchando a Caprico hablar con voz suave mientras explicaba de la mejor forma que podía el caso particular del individuo vinculado al objeto en sus manos. El hecho de las malas experiencias hizo su corazón estrujarse, preguntando en silencio cuantos Espíritus Celestiales habrían sufrido una experiencia tal que les sacudiese de forma permanente. Ella veía el ceño levemente fruncido de Caprico, y percibía la profunda incomodidad que sentía al explicarle todo aquello.

A través de la exhaustiva charla, ella escuchaba la razón de su malestar: _Todos aquellos espíritus afectados coincidían en estar heridos, decepcionados e incluso dudosos de su propio valor._ Ellos, sin hacer nada para merecerlo, " _Habían sido quebrados en lo más profundo, dejando una grieta enorme en su propio ser, confianza propia e incluso en lo que ellos consideraban su propia alma._ –Layla trato de obviar el escalofrió que sintió sobre su espalda, tragando en seco.

Ella comprendía la gravedad del asunto, era una situación muy fuerte, quizá equivalente al abuso o esclavitud humana en épocas pasadas, en incluso hoy en día. Capricornio se estremeció cuando ella formulo la idea, pero dio un asentimiento seco, con los labios apretados mientras ella, con un renovado sentimiento de preocupación, llevaba la cajita con la llave aun dentro contra su pecho y cerca de su corazón, en un suave gesto de consuelo que parecía querer darle al propio espíritu de plata: como a un niño pequeño que ha pasado por una muy mala experiencia. La solución que implementaron para evitarles tamaño dolor le parecía algo muy responsable y gentil: Asignarles un tutor que pudiese enseñarles, dejándoles aprender todo lo posible para estar listos. Un tiempo de preparación que fue implementado tras la ferviente insistencia de no solo Caprico, o de Leo, sino de los Doce Dorados en conjunto.

 _Pobre, pobre ser…_

El símbolo oscuro, con la forma de un canino ahoyando hacia el basto cielo brillaba hecho de piedra negra. Quizá un ónix o una obsidiana. Ella sintió un pequeño retortijón mientras la charla de introducción continuaba fluyendo. El espíritu de la llave de Capricornio se ahorró el explicar cómo eran exactamente creados los espíritus celestiales, pero ella tampoco planeaba preguntar. Era seguro que el tema era información sensible –aún más sensible que los contratos fallidos. Los espíritus actuales no desconfiaban de las decisiones de los últimos novatos, pero procuraban recomendar encarecidamente – _y en algunos casos, persuadir de forma activa_ – a los espíritus más jóvenes para escoger a un contratista. Una vez que su llave estuviese en el Mundo Humano, ya no tendrían control sobre su elección. Las llaves pasaban de mano en mano, y no sabía si los espíritus podrían arrebatarlas de sus contratistas. Layla frunció los labios un poco, al igual que su ceño. _Ella esperaba que si fuese posible en una emergencia._

 _—Con lo que le he revelado, creo que entenderá el motivo de nuestra reticencia. —_ El plural no pasó desapercibido, pero ella mantuvo silencio, observando la llave con algo similar a la pena—. _Su creación no fue precisamente… convencional, Mi Señora. El Rey afirma que el proceso fue perfecto. Sin ningún tipo de interrupción o dificultad. Incluso así… —_ Caprico realizo una pausa, como si él mismo o supiese como proseguir. Los ojos de Layla se habían elevado hacia él, dudosos de su detenimiento—… _Entre los nuestros percibimos algo… extraño, diferente en él. Es complicado de expresar, en especial con palabras. Es… cuestión de sentirlo. —_

Espíritu y Contratista se mantuvieron en el iluminado estudio, era apenas media mañana, por lo que nadie se molestaría en ir a revisar antes de antes de la comida para avisarle a su señora que podía pasar al comedor. Caprico estaba consciente de esto, por lo que había decidido presentarse en aquel momento para extender la delicada invitación a Lady Heartfilia. El espíritu de la Cabra y la Maga Celestial tenían mucho tiempo para las explicaciones, y pensaban aprovechar cada pequeño segundo de este.

Y el sol fue moviéndose en el cielo, siguiendo su ruta establecida e iluminando el basto y verde jardín de la gran mansión mientras ambos seguían enclaustrados en aquel bello e iluminado estudio. Ella se mantuvo siempre atenta, tanto por respeto como por genuina preocupación e interés; la pequeña caja aterciopelada se mantuvo segura entre sus manos en ademan delicado.

 ** _O CM O_** _ **FTxHP**_ _ **O**_ _ **CM O**_

 _En su vaga memoria, la primera vez que abrió los ojos en aquel mundo, sintió su cuerpo entumecido por una especie de bruma_ _ **azul.**_ _Triste, melancólica. Su visión se encontraba empañada, como si acabase de despertar de un largo, largo y profundo sueño. Se recordaba parpadear, tratando de acostumbrarse a la luz, y sumiéndose otra vez a sí mismo en oscuridad al cerrar los ojos. Se encontraba ligero, casi etéreo, y sentía la suave y dulce, casi imperceptible melodía que existía bajo la respiración del propio aire._

 _Reconfortante._

 ** _¡Hola!_**

 _Y luego se encontró con un curioso rostro de ojos café cerca de sí._

 _Había saltado como un gato asustado al segundo siguiente, sintiendo como el pecho le temblaba debido a la repentina sorpresa. Se le erizo el pelaje –_ **la piel,** y todo lo que cubría su cuerpo, en realidad. _Quien le había alarmado era una chica –bajita. Al menos más que él. Con largo cabello y cuerpo ligero. Tenía la fuerte sensación de que no se suponía que no estuviese solo. En realidad, tenía el fuerte sentimiento de que debería de haber estado durmiendo durante un buen rato más._ _ **Un largo rato.**_

 ** _¿Eres el nuevo? ¿Eh, eh?_**

 _Se vio sacudiendo con confusión su cola al verla: la chica se había escabullido detrás de él para observarlo mejor. Agitaba la cola que ella poseía, peluda, esponjada y grande, como un plumero o bola de algodón. Ella le sonrió, con su rostro joven y juguetón enmarcado por una cabellera anaranjada-pelirroja. La joven era chispeante, alegre, y no se mantenía quieta en un solo lugar mucho tiempo, correteando a su alrededor mientras su cola esponjosa se agitaba por ahí y parloteando alegremente. Se sentía algo aturdido, pero bienvenido de igual manera._

 _Un mechón negro apareció frente a su visión, rosándole de pronto la nariz. Acomodando su cabello, él agito una oreja por mero instinto, y reconoció con el tacto que él, al igual que ella, las poseía sobre la cabeza –también eran inusualmente suaves. ¿O se suponía que fueran así? Las froto un par de veces con el pulgar, sintiéndose ausente hasta que el punzase le llego. Sin querer, se había lastimado con las uñas –_ **garras,** _que tenía en los dedos._

 ** _¡Bienvenido! ¡Hola-Hola!_**

 _Le escucho estallar en carcajadas, celebrando con genuina alegría mientras revoloteaba a su alrededor. Ella le tomo las manos –_ **tenia uñas filosas, al igual que él, mas ella no se lastimo–,** _y antes de que se diera cuenta dieron vueltas, en un tonto y divertido baile de bienvenida al que se sumó sin pensarlo mucho más. Ambos rieron, como niños pequeños en un parque de juegos. Adelante y atrás, adelante y atrás, riendo y saltando de forma alegre y entretenida, ignorando todos los peros que pudiesen tener._

 _Cayeron sin querer, él tropezándose ante la falta de costumbre sobre sus propias_ **patas;** _ella por la inercia del jalón que le dio sin intención alguna, acabando él de cara al suelo sobre su estómago, y ella tumbada de panza sobre él, con la larga y mullida cola sobre la cabeza._

 **Que bochorno, que vergüenza. –** _Pensó aquello sin querer, y se encontró terriblemente sobrecogido por ello. Avergonzado, el soplo un mechón de su cabello, sintiendo su rostro arder. Sin embargo, ella no lucia molesta, porque reía infantilmente mientras apartaba la punta de su cola con un soplido._

 ** _Pelirroja_** _tan solo le sonrió de forma brillante._

 ** _¡Soy Vulpécula, la estrella de la zorra!_** Su sonrisa era _cálida e infantil._ **¿Cómo te llamas, Perrito-Perrito?**

 ** _O CM O_** _ **FTxHP**_ _ **O**_ _ **CM O**_

—M-Mucho gusto, mi señora. M-Mi nombre es Sirius, e-el can mayor. Para servirle. —

Sirius agito la cola, nervioso. El tenso silencio le ponía los nervios de punta. Caprico había asentido con una mirada aprobatoria bajo sus lentes de sol, sonriendo de forma tenue ante su practicada y respetuosa reverencia. Lo sabía, El joven frente a él se llenó de nervios y temblores en cuanto le dijeron a quien se le había asignado. Se encontraba tan ansioso como en su primera toma de conciencia en el mundo celestial. Sentía sus negras orejas casi pegadas a su cráneo, rozando su largo cabello negro con el borde de estas, dándole más comezón y nerviosismo a su ya crispado estado.

Tras sus lentes de sol, Caprico se permitió fruncir de forma leve el señor al recordar aquello. E intentar no bufar debido a la retrospectiva. Era su deber preparar a los espíritus para la h conocer a su siguiente dueño, y en este caso querían demostrar lo que la oportunidad representaba en ambos lados _._

 _[Estaba demasiado tenso.]_ Caprico se encontró reflexionando tiempo después. Fue notorio en extremo debido a como se esforzó de forma ferviente en realizarle una reverencia en cuanto le vio.

 ** _"No metas la pata. No metas la pata. Oh, colmillos, no metas la pata…"_**

 ** _._**

—Es un honor conocerte, Sirius. Soy Layla Heartfilia, y el gusto es todo mío. —

Su voz suave y gentil le hizo agitar un poquito las orejas, curioso. El canino no pudo evitar sentir confusión mientras ella le dedicaba una elegante reverencia, adornada por aquel vestido de encajes que le hacía ver como toda una dama de alcurnia: Elegante y refinada. Ella era sobria, y era casi como ver una muy etérea luz.

Sintió un suave rubor subir a su rostro, y en silencio se preguntó si sus mejillas estarían muy rojas. _¿Debió presentarse mejor como un perro?_ Su forma canida animal era enorme, cual gran danés, pero afable como un cachorrito. _–No- No._ Sirius empleaba la mayoría del tiempo en esa forma humanoide-animal que tenía; como una costumbre, o quizá una muestra de su propio equilibro mental. Era mejor mostrarse como se veía de costumbre. _El viejo Orión_ le regañaría si fuera así. Vulpécula, por otro lado, opinaba que dejaba una impresión más amable como un _Hayou_. –Sirius aún se preguntaba qué era eso.

Layla le escucho suspirar aliviado, y ella se incorporó, sonriendo con amabilidad ante su evidente timidez. En la práctica, Layla había aprendido, Sirius era un aprendiz con casi un año celestial bajo la atenta guía y consejo de Caprico –como su tutor principal–, y algunos otros pocos espíritus, –ya fuese en calidad de compañeros o maestros secundarios–. El resto del tiempo, su tutela había recaído en aprendizaje auto didacta y ensayos y estudios con constelaciones de su propia clase –su propio rango.

 _"Todo un pueblo puede criar a un buen niño"_ , aquel viejo dicho de Fiore floto entre sus pensamientos mientras Caprico daba un asentimiento a Sirius, aprobatorio. Su voz de barítono profundo mantuvo siempre la atención de Layla de forma fluida y férrea durante sus explicaciones largas y tendidas. Hacía ya un rato que habían cambiado de posición, pasando de la ventana a cortinada que daba al jardín a sentarse cómodos frente a la acogedora chimenea, hablando y hablando mientras el sol se elevaba, y en contraste con el bello cielo azul, podían verse las suaves motas blancas flotar sin rumbo aparente.

Sin embargo, ahora era de mayor importancia tratar con su nuevo espíritu.

— ¿Quieres tomar asiento, Sirius? quisiera que estemos cómodos al realizar el contrato, ¿te parece?—

—P-Por supuesto. Gracias, mi señora. —

Layla le sonrió de forma cálida. —Eres muy amable. —Al girar el rostro, no noto como el can se veía algo cohibido.

 ** _O CM O_** _ **FTxHP**_ _ **O**_ _ **CM O**_

 ** _Bienvenido, ¿Tu viaje a ido bien?_**

 _Sus palabras eran cálidas, y su voz ronca, pero sabia y benevolente._ **Anciano** , _fue lo primero que Sirius pensó al ver al hombre frente a él. Era un espíritu –todos ellos lo eran –que carecía de las características animales que el mismo portaba en su cuerpo. No tenía ni idea de que era lo quería decir, y lo hizo saber con dudas._

 _La sala era amplia, cual enorme salón, sin un techo que les obstruyera la vista al hermoso cielo salpicado de partículas de luz flotando por el vacío del espacio. Su dimensión, hermosa, poseía siempre aquellas salas de reunión común. Islotes que flotaban separados entre si, vinculados por cambios de luz o puentes de joyas. Adornadas con enormes pilares de cristales pulidos, tenían luz propia, dando saludo a todo aquel que quisiese ser usuario de su instalación._

 ** _Y-Yo…_** _Carecía de ideas para responder. El espíritu anciano, armado con carcaj y una espada enfundada al cinto, sonrió de manera afable, y extendió una cálida carcajada que fue bien recibida. Se sentía…_ **bien,** _ser recibido de forma tan gentil._ _ **S-Soy Canis Major, Señor**_

 _Se presentó de forma torpe, lo sabía._ _ **Canis Majoris. Bienvenido.**_ _Repitió sin abandonar su sonrisa._ _ **Soy el Cazador, Orión.**_ _Aquello explicaba el caca y las armas, pero no el pequeño tirón que vio a él e cuando supo su identidad._ _ **De momento, me puedes considerar responsable de tu instrucción. Y veo que ya has conocido a Vulpécula.**_ _La aludida agito la cola, sonriendo tan infantil como en el primer momento que se habían encontrado. Major le imito sin querer, pero se mantuvo concentrado._ _ **¿Qué es este lugar?**_

 _Podía ver más espíritus en otras plataformas, y con su pregunta, Orión le invito a tomar haciendo junto a él, mientras Vulpécula corría en alguna otra dirección, sonriendo y riendo, quizá cazando a sus amigos repartidos por el lugar. Reglas de comportamiento –apenas dos; clasificaciones, jerarquías, tipos y más información fue fluyendo. Algunas cosas las reconocía al momento, otras tomaban algunas preguntas más, interrogantes y dudas que surgían intermitentes pero constantes. En algún momento del largo y ameno seminario, las partículas de luz se movieron sobre sus cabezas, tomado menos iluminación._

 _La llave de plata se encontró absorta en sus explicaciones, preguntado, maravillados, o guardando más dudas que querría pedir en otro momento, sin saber cómo elaborarlas en aquel momento. El tiempo pava, y sobre ellos el techo inexistente se los hacia saber. Parecía una bóveda circular girando sobre su cabeza, pese a que ambos sabían que ninguna superficie existía en aquel espacio. Solo vacío interminable. En algún momento, Orión observo al cielo, y dio una muy tenue sonrisa, invitando a Can Major a seguirle, dando por finalizada su primera lección._

 ** _Ah- Y, Majoris._**

 _El espíritu más joven se giró, agitando la cabeza con duda sobre su conciencia. Sus orejas se movieron, curiosas._

 _El cazador se rascaba el mentón, pensativo._ _ **Si eres el espíritu del perro, Entonces has de ser Sirius, ¿Cierto?**_

 _Él parpadeo. Nunca paso por su mete el siquiera considerar buscarse u nombre, más allá de su existencia como personificación de una constelación._ _ **Sirius se siente correcto…**_

 ** _Entonces Sirius será._** _Orión sonrió afable_

 ** _O CM O=====FTxHP=====O CM O_**

 ** _—¡Tengo el empleo! —_**

Entre todo el barullo de la multitud, la pequeña comitiva había esperado paciente y terca la re-aparición del espíritu del perro, deseando saber las buenas nuevas que les acarreaba el evento en curso. La carcajada de Sirius fue lo primero que escucharon, surgida de los vítores de alegría por parte de todo el mundo.

Vulpécula chillo de alegría, abalanzándose sobre Sirius en cuanto apareció en un haz de luz, acompañado de un calmado, pero sonriente Caprico a su lado. Aquel gesto entre sus más jóvenes protegidos fue lo que arranco al Cazador una sonrisa tenue, y motivo a acercarse al espíritu de Capricornio en pos de intercambiar una muy leve cabezadita.

Ambos estaban satisfechos.

Un espíritu enorme, gris y obviamente canino, arrastro fuera del abrazo

Una criatura similar a un reno le tacleo, enfundado en una armadura azulosa y con cernos de color marfil-dorado. — ¡Cuenta, cuenta! —Sirius acabo en su espalda, riendo mientras era zarandeado.

— ¡Basta, e _Astas_ , ya-! —El can mayor lloriqueaba de la alegría —. ¡Lupus ya me saco de las garras de Zorrita, no me sacudas tu también! —

— ¡Calla y dinos que paso! —

El enorme canino gris rodo los ojos, y se acercó al par de locos que tena por compañeros. —Tome un contrato por horas. —Lupus le saco de la espalda del espíritu del Reno, con una saltarina Vulpécula a su lado. —Ya, ya, sé que se escucha muy raro. M-Me he puesto algo nervioso y… —Un cojín mullido y esponjoso impacto contra su rostro, deteniendo la retahíla de balbuceos a punto de empezar —. ¡Mph-! —

Lupus dio una sonrisa torcida y Vulpécula ahogo su risa. — ¡Y uno para ti también, Reinder! —Ataviada con una armadura, una mujer joven de rizado cabello negro impacto otro cojín contra la cabeza del espíritu del Reno, quien gimoteo de forma cómica un chillón y lastimero "¡Bell!"

—Gracias 'Trixie. —Retiro el cojín de su cara, recibiendo una trompetilla por parte de la bella amazona con rizos azabache. Ella levanto un cojín a punto de continuar, haciendo a Sirius levantar el propio a modo de protección. — ¡Ah no, ni se te ocurra-!—

— ¿Por qué no nos cuentas sobre el contrato Sirius? —Orión hablo justo en aquel instante. Caprico había desaparecido hacia unos segundos, con una sonrisa tenue en su rostro por las interacciones. — ¿Cómo te fue? —

Vieron al Can Major agitar la cola, emocionado.

— Tengo un contrato de 45 horas a la semana, todos los días a la semana, con chance de tomarme libres los feriados y sábados, salvo que se presente una emergencia de magnitudes importantes. — Dijo todo eso a carrerilla, casi sin aire debido a la emoción.

Todos le miraron incrédulos.

Orión alzo una ceja, y sonrió de forma discreta. —Pienso que es un sistema muy creativo, y útil también. ¿40 horas a la semana?—

— ¡45 horas! —Lupus lucia consternado, igual que Trix.

Sirius se sintió enrojecer, con su rostro caliente por la súbita pena. —N-Nunca se sabe que pueda ocurrir. —se excusó, cohibido—. Puede invocarme a cualquier hora, Seis horas y media cada día, todos los días. —

Reinder lucia extrañado. — ¿Tienes vacaciones en feriados?—A sus ojos, era algo muy extraño especificar aquello.

—Solo si no me necesita. Si tiene una emergencia, llame sin ninguna duda. —Sirius fue insistente, deseoso de ser útil, queriendo mostrar su valía. Lupus parecía consciente de ello, y le dio una palmada en la espalda con una de sus enormes zarpas.

Sirius estaba siendo honesto. ¿Qué pasaba si era una emergencia y no estaba disponible? _¡El Señor Layla podría estar en necesidad y era su deber protegerla!_ Sirius agito la cola con nerviosismo ante aquel pensamiento. Vulpécula le miro con empatía, y el enorme lobo suspiro, sabiendo que Sirius no insistió en ello con ninguna maldad, o por ser terco hasta el hartazgo. —Tu contratista lo apreciara sin duda. —Gentiles, como eran la zorra y el Lobo, entendían que el Canis Major solo estaba realmente nervioso por tener un primer contrato.

Orión parecía complacido, viendo los vítores del grupo de llaves de plata. _Majoris_ logro, lentamente, un círculo de amistades relativamente amplio. Eran muy unidos, pese a todo, y siempre se mantenían unos con otros. Faltaban algunos por enterarse, pero ahora Sirius podía compartir sus alegrías con sus pocos amigos presentes.

—Entonces, —Quiso comentar, sonriendo levemente—. Lady Layla todo un sol. —

— ¡Lo es! —

Quedaba esperar que esto surgiese como una buena experiencia.

* * *

 ** _Contador de Final: 8753 — Un Prefacio + 1 Capitulo._**

Hola a todos, otra vez. Lamento la tardanza, pero las promesas de más velocidad… ya saben que no son lo mío. Si vieran mi carpeta de escritura… ¡Momento de actualización, y de agradecimientos de Reviews!

 ** _Gruvia and NaLu 4 life —_** Thanyou for you cheer! Oh well, I want to have some chapters behind before trying to translate anything, I just have a oneshot on english, and I don't have any ideas if it is well writted or not. Hehehehe.

 ** _Tsukimira —_** Agradezco enormemente tu apoyo. Si, Hocicos también es uno de mis favoritos –Ah, mi primer _crush_ literario. Esos ojos grises~ *ajem. He aquí el siguiente Capítulo, espero lo disfrutes: 3

 ** _Sad_** ** _—_** ¡Tu! Si viniste a leer TwT Gracias Sad, por tomarte la molestia. *apapacho* Tratare de mantener la calidad.

 ** _Auror DragonSlayer —_** ¡OH DIOS! ¡Tu-tu-tu! ¡Sabía que esa foto de perfil me era familiar! ¡Yo te conozco! ¡Tengo un amigo que me mostro uno de tus fics y no te encuentro desde entonces XD! *Deja la reacción Fangirl a un lado * -Ejem-. Muchas gracias por tu apoyo, he de decir que tengo que repasar un poco FairyTail para tomar buen pie, pero espero poder llegar a la altura de lo que quiero hacer nwn Y si, no hay que ser Albus para saber quién va de protagonista aquí; 3 A ver si adivinas a quien más incluiré en un futuro. O a quienes referencio.

Bien, esto es todo por ahora. Hasta la siguiente vez.

 ** _—Kaira._**


	3. Canino y Princesa

**_Gracias a todos por sus gentiles reviews, me centrare en contestarlos al final del capítulo. Como siempre: Ni Harry Potter ni Fairy Tail son de mi prioridad, esto es tan solo un Crossover. Son Rowling y Mashima quienes han motivado a esta efímera pluma a escribir una historia. Gracias a Alex Daniel por Betear._**

 ** _Disfrutad del capítulo._**

 _Contador de Palabras: 4902 — Dimensión Actual: EarthLand_

 ** _Canis Major. — Capitulo 2 – Canino y Princesa._**

* * *

 _"_ _Querido Diario:_

Mi nombre es Lucy. Lucy Heartfilia. Tengo seis años, y quiero ser una gran maga celestial como mi Mamá. Es mi sueño.

El nombre de mi Mamá es Layla. Ella tiene algunos espíritus celestiales, son muy diferentes, y muy geniales. Acuario, Cáncer y Caprico son llaves de Oro, y pertenecen al Zodiaco de las llaves. ¡Son muy-muy fuertes! Acuario es una sirena, es muy gruñona y muy Bonita. Creo que no le caigo bien. Cáncer es un cangrejo, corta el cabello y me lo deja muy bonito. A mamá le gusta como lo hace. Caprico es una cabra blanca, muy alta, muy formal y siempre educada con todo el mundo. No los veo mucho, porque Mamá los llama muy de vez en cuando. Ella dice que llamarlos gasta mucha Magia, porque son muy fuertes.

A quien si veo seguido es a Sirius. Sirius es una llave de plata -la constelación del Perro, eso dijo Mamá- y es 'único en su tipo'. Creo que eso significa que solo existe un Sirius en todo el mundo, como solo hay un Cáncer, un Caprico y un Acuario. Sirius es muy fuerte también, solo que no tanto como una llave de oro. Mamá dice que las llaves de plata también son especiales, pero a su forma.

A mí me gusta Sirius. Es muy divertido. Tiene unas orejas de perro grandotas y suavecitas. Y todo su pelo es negro, incluso el de su cabeza. También se peina con una cola; creo que a mi papá no le gusta eso. Él usa el pelo corto. Abecés pienso que Papá cree que Sirius se ve muy desaliñado porque usa su ropa toda desordenada. Sirius usa un traje como Caprico, pero no se pone corbata, y usa la camisa por fuera. No sé si usa cinturón. Mamá dice que Sirius se ve bien. Yo también creo que se ve bien…"

— ¿Qué haces, Princesa?—

La pequeña Lucy levanto la cabeza. El pequeño diario descansaba frente a ella, y el lápiz lo hacía en sus piernas. Inclinado a su altura, y con la cola en alto, Sirius sonreía con su usual carisma mientras observaba curioso a la pequeña.

— ¡Siri'!—Exclamo Lucy, emoción era lo que se vea resplandeciendo en su pequeño rostro.

—Buenos Días, Pequeña Lucy. —Sirius se irguió, y dedico a la pequeña una reverencia Cortez, sacando una risita infantil de la jovencita rubia—. ¿Cómo se encuentra la estrella más hermosa de todo Fiore? ¿Ocupada con sus estudios?—

Lucy se ruborizo. —Estoy escribiendo. —respondió orgullosa.

— ¿Escribiendo? —Pregunto Sirius, luciendo sorprendido—. ¿Y que estas escribiendo? ¡Oh! Déjame adivinar, ¿Es un cuento? ¿Una novela? ¿Puedo verlo?—

— ¡No, no! —Lucy empezó a reírse, apartando de forma infantil el libro de las garras de Sirius–. ¡Siri' malo! ¡Yo no quiero que nadie lo vea! ¡Es un secreto! —Sirius gimoteo, fingiendo tristeza mientras hacía ojitos de cachorrito. Incluso aplaco las orejas, y trato de obtener un 'si' con su mejor cara de cachorro regañado—. ¡No, no~! ¡No va a funcionar!

— ¿Por favor pequeña?—

— ¡Que no~!—

Escucharon a una mujer reírse tras ellos, y ambos se sentaron para observar quien era. Vestida con uno de sus vestidos tradicionales, de bellos tonos de cálido amarillo, Layla Heartfilia les sonreía, enternecida por su infantil discusión.

—Así que aquí querías venir, Can Mayor. —Layla le sonríe con calidez, llenándole de calor el pecho—. ¿Porque no me sorprende? ¿Os estáis divirtiendo?—

— ¡Señora Layla*! —Se inclinó ante ella también, respetuoso y cordial—. Yo –bueno, yo quería ver a la Señorita Lucy. Perdone si he sido un inconveniente. —sonrojado hasta las orejas, el canino se disculpa profusamente con su contratista.

Layla tan solo le sonríe. —Bien, he de admitir que fue una buena excusa para salir un rato. El día es precioso, ¿Cierto?— Layla lo como si nada, amenizando el ambiente.

—S-Sí. Tiene razón…—

— ¡Hagamos un día de Campo! —Lucy los sorprende con la sugerencia, pero su rostro infantil refleja profunda alegría—. Mami, Siri', ¿Podemos? ¿Si?—

Ambos compartieron una muy leve sonrisa. Era imposible resistirse a una hermosa sonrisa dedicada por la pequeña Lucy Heartfilia. Decir que no sería _"Como negarle a una estrella el cielo"_ , en palabras del Can Major.

 ** _OoO=Xover-FTxHP-Xover=OoO_**

 ** _._**

Sirius, orgulloso y con buen humor, regreso al Mundo de los Espíritus Celestiales cubierto de retacitos de hierba en su cabello negro. Tarareaba de forma alegre, traía el estómago lleno, y una enorme sonrisa que le presagiaba a quien pasase frente a él que las cosas habían ido muy bien.

— ¿Te ha ido bien Siri-Phoo~?—

El llamado infantil logro que el hombre de orejas de perro se girase, sin perder ni un ápice de su socarrona sonrisa. — ¡Ja! ¡Ni tus bromas podrían arruinarme el día, _Bellatrix_! ¿Reinder y tú se han quedado a esperarme? —El canino estaba de buen humor, y eso se notaba a una milla de distancia.

Fuerte, hermosa, y atrevida. Aquella amazona de cabellos ébanos y risos hasta la cadera sonreía constantemente, con confianza, reforzada en fuerza y belleza propias. Era linda –muy bella, y atraía miradas solo con entrar a una habitación. Su aradura era la tradicional para las suyas, siempre brillante pese a las adversidades.

Ahora, sin embargo, de espaldas sobre el catre que les servía de banca en aquel parque del mundo Celestial, su rizado cabello caía hasta el suelo en ondas oscuras. Bellatrix tenía un puchero infantil que se acrecentaba en sus mejillas infladas. El gesto era, con franqueza, adorable en su rostro redondo, como una manzana o un corazón, casi tanto como su expresión traviesa o su gesto de aburrimiento al batir sus gruesas pestañas en ademan coqueto.

—Siri~ –Gimoteo de forma graciosa—. Te he dicho que me llames Trix. Cuando me llamas por mi nombre completo siempre acabamos discutiendo. —se quejó.

—Ah. —Sirius parpadeo—. ¿Lo he hecho? Lo siento. No me he dado cuenta, de verdad. ¿Dónde está Astas*?—Miro en otras direcciones, cazando con la mirada.

Trix se encogió de hombros. —Supongo que se fue a hacerle ojitos a la flor, o a gastarle una trastada a alguien con Vulpécula. Tampoco he visto a Antares en todo el día. Estará debajo de un árbol, leyendo un libro. —Se sentó, sus rizos cayeron sobre su armadura–. Tú pareces recién enfrentado a una ensalada, Sirius. —

— ¡Ja! —Si irguió como un pavorreal, para luego dejarse caer exhausto, con una tenue aura azul a su alrededor—. _Lo se…_ —Odiaba sacar las machas de césped de su ropa blanca. No quería lavar en aquel preciso momento.

Al principio, la relación entre ambos era muy incómoda. No que fuese culpa de _Bellatrix_ –La guerrera era muy insistente en llevarse bien con el Can Major. Ya fuera por respeto al Cazador Orión, quien le había entrenado en su día, o porque en realidad quisiera al perro como amistad. Sirius era, por algún motivo más allá de su comprensión, el responsable de la separación y brecha que existió entre ambos, casi desde antes del mismísimo principio.

Existía un resquemor casi irracional por parte de Sirius a la mención del apelativo ' _Bella_ ' al referirse a _Bellatrix_ –el can se erizaba, como si fuera un mero instinto de supervivencia, y su cuerpo se mantenía tenso durante el siguiente plazo de diez o quince minutos–. Decir simplemente ' ** _Bellatrix_** ' tampoco había sido una mejor solución, pero si una más aceptable. Sirius solía emplearla solo para cuando desease charlar con ella de algún tema estrictamente _serio._ Para ambos, no obstante, el diminutivo ' _Trix_ ' o ' _Trixie_ ' era el que más les acomodaba. Informal, ameno y más… casual. Más cómodo.

Con el tiempo y el apelativo, Sirius pareció separar de forma inconsciente su malestar subconsciente de la mera presencia y figura de _Bellatrix,_ para alivio de Orión, Lupus, y todo el círculo de llaves e plata que le habían incorporado como parte de su 'pequeña familia'. Si recapitulaba, no sabían a ciencia cierta si Caprico estaba consciente del tema, pues el Carnero nunca hizo alusión alguna a ello, ni siquiera por accidente. Orión nunca se lo había mencionado, y no estaba en los planes del cazador hacer dicha acción.

—Le gusto el librito que le regalé. —Dijo Sirius, cambiando de tema y sentándose junto a ella—. La vi escribiendo en él, pero no me quiso decir que era. —hizo un puchero.

Trix levanto una ceja, luciendo divertida. —Creo que le has dado un lugar en el cual colocar sus secretos. No esperes que te lo muestre en lo que le queda de infancia, Perrete. Las niñas son muy celosas con sus Diarios. —

— ¿Diario? —Sacudió la cabeza, sorprendida con creces—. ¡Pero si tiene seis años! ¿Qué va a estar escribiendo ahí?—

— ¿Y me preguntas? ¿Qué voy a saber yo de diarios?—

Sirius continuo haciendo pucheros, y Trix siguió con sus risotadas. Con un suspiro, escucharon a alguien más acercarse. —Quizá sobre las aventuras que quiera tener al emplear Magia Celestial. Dijiste que la señorita quiere ser como tu contratista, ¿No es así? —Ambos giraron sobre sus asientos, y asintieron al ver quien se acercaba. El enorme espíritu gris, de colosales proporciones, asintió levemente entonces—. Todo dicho. Le has dado su espacio para tener aventuras. —Aprovechando la sombra del árbol más cercano, volvió a tumbarse para seguir leyendo.

Trix sonrió con algo medio entre incomodidad, y calma. —Bueno, supongo que eso lo explicaría. –

El Can Mayor bufo, sabiéndose derrotado. —Eh. Lunático*. —Levantando la vista, el espíritu lupino le acribillo con la mirada. Odiaba el sobrenombre por sus implicaciones, y se lo hacía saber con su gélida mirada amarilla—. Gracias por la idea, Lupus. Prometo comprarte otro libro de misterio cuando vuelva a pasar por el pueblo cercano a la mansión. —Sirius agito una oreja. Era un viejo tic nervioso.

Lupus rodo los ojos. Y su enorme figura, similar a la de un licántropo transformado –más lobuna y menos humana– se tumbó sobre su estómago y apoyo sus patas bajo su mentón. De todo el círculo de llaves de plata que conformaba su grupo, Lupus era el más calmo después de Orión. El cazador era similar a Leo en autoridad, por lo que Lupus era el equivalente a Capricornio, siendo el más serio tras Orión.

Soltando un bostezo, se animó a seguir hablando: —Eso sería agradable. —Dijo un con una tenue sonrisa—. ¿Vas a mantenerte siempre al límite de tu contrato cada vez que invoquen? —inquirió.

—Ah, bueno, tengo siempre unos truquitos bajo la manga, ¿Sabéis? Quiero tener un montón de buenas experiencias para contaros a todos. —

Y de todas formas, sonreía agradecido.

.

 ** _OoO=Xover-FTxHP-Xover=OoO_**

.

 _"_ _Sirius siempre se porta bien conmigo. Es amable, gentil, y Mamá siempre sonríe cuando él está cerca. Es muy divertido. Creo que a Papá le agrada Sirius, aunque no lo diga. A ellos les gusta jugar juegos de mesa, nunca sabemos quién va a ganar cuando ambos se sientan frente a un tablero._

 _Con Mamá, a Sirius le gusta beber té, comer refrigerios y hacerla reír. ¡Igual que a mí! Sirius siempre está haciendo tonterías, meneando la cola o las orejas, limpiándose la tierra de las patas* o manteniendo su chaqueta cerrada para no molestar a papá cuando pasa por ahí con mala cara. Es lindo. Es como tener un tío que te cuida como un hermano mayor."_

Hacer tareas en casa de su Señora Layla siempre era todo un placer. Ayudar con el jardín, servir los alimentos de media tarde, jugar con el Señor Heartfilia una partida de ajedrez*. Limpiar la habitación de Lucy, o escoltar a la pequeña niña de un lugar a otro cuando había invitados en la mansión. Si bien sabía que su contrato de resumía a seis horas y poco más al día, Sirius exprimía ese tiempo en cantidades industriales con tal de aprovechar al máximo el tiempo disponible.

Tenía siempre eso en mente, sin importar que tuviese que hacer cuando era invocado. Abecés tenia energía, otras, solo quería dormir. Podía mantenerse despierto durante muchas horas antes de tener que descansar propiamente, y eso era un excelente entrenamiento para el vínculo de Sirius, y la cantidad de magia que deseaba administrar en cada convocatoria que le era realizada.

 _|El flujo mágico de la conexión es como una llave.|_ Dijo Sirius a Layla una vez, queriendo reportar lo que él consideraba un descubrimiento digno de más investigación. _|Si lo regulo lo suficiente, puedo quedarme más tiempo sin hacer que usted se sienta cansada en exceso. Sé que convocarme requiere de mucha magia, es más un a consideración para usted que beneficio mío.|_

Y así Lucy conoció las visitas de _'Sirius Perrito'_ y sus transformaciones de magia animal. A la niña le encantaban, y a Sirius le encantaba hacer sonreír a la pequeña Lucy Heartfilia, fuese jugando travesuras o llevándole a cabalgata sobre su lanuda espalda al transformarse en aquel bólido canino –que más que perro, parecía un cruce entre perro y lobo negro. Si su madre era un sol, cándido y agradable, la niña era una estrella, reluciente y brillante.

Sirius estaba, en sus palabras, viviendo a través de la felicidad más grande inimaginable. Y eso les quitaba un peso de encima a Orión y Capricornio.*

.

— ¡Princesa, está listo el desayuno~! —

 _Princesa_ era el apodo con el cual Can Mayor había elegido referirse a Lucy – _uno de tantos, pues aún no elegía el permanente, llevaba apeas siete meces en la casa Heartfilia._ Ella era en sus propias palabras 'Una pequeña y linda princesa, que mecía el mundo a su alrededor en cuanto sonreía'. –sin embargo, las princesas también podían mover montañas, derrotar enemigos y domar dragones (en especial si era Sirius quien contaba el cuento). Canis Major tendía a ser un poco poético – _romántico_. Pero no significaba que no adorase a Lucy. Todo lo contrario, el espíritu del perro se desvivía por la pequeña niña como lo haría un tío extremadamente consentidor.

Como justo ahora. Sacudiendo la cola de forma alegre, Sirius toco la puerta del cuarto de Lucy, pues ya había avisado a su Señora Layla de lo mismo, y ahora su tarea principal recaía en escoltar de forma segura a la pequeña Princesa de los Heartfilia al comedor.

Sacudiendo su pequeña falda, Lucy salió de su cuarto revoloteando como un pequeño pajarillo, saltando al ritmo de las piernas de Sirius, mientras el espíritu del perro parloteaba acerca de todo lo bonito que tenían por delante aquel día; como lo hacía todos los días.

 _"_ _Sirius también habla mucho de la gente que conoce. Conoce a mucha gente –al menos, para un espíritu. Eso dice él. Son como una familia, igual que papá, mamá y yo. Abecés Mamá dice que él habla de ellos como ella suele hablar del abuelo y de sus primos. A mí me parecen simpáticos. De la Familia de Sirius* -todos suenan agradables a su propio modo."_

La biblioteca era un pequeño santuario que todos los empleados respetaban por igual. A cualquier hora del día, podía ubicarse a alguno de los Heartfilia rondando entre las amplias estanterías cubiertas de cientos de volúmenes de diversos tamaños, apariencias y encuadernados. Las temáticas eran tantas como estrellas pintadas en el firmamento, por lo que cualquier visitante de la mansión podría localizar fácilmente un material de su agrado y comprensión.

—…Y los espíritus celestiales se adjudican ciertas características de su respectiva encarnación, así como ciertas cualidades propias. —

Esta vez, para variar, les correspondía a la heredera de la familia y al curioso guardián canino un lugar en las mesas de estudio, rodeados de libros y luz de los ventanales.

—Como veras, —indico con calma y voz firme—, es algo normal que dichas características de la personalidad puedan ser ajenas a su apariencia o encarnación física. —En algo similar al 'modo profesor'*, Canis hablaba con la mayor propiedad posible.

 _Por ejemplo, Bellatrix. Trix es una excelente guerrera –toda una amazona, fuerte y certera. Pero tiene una veta de vanidad digna de una princesa de cuento._ —Las pestañas gruesas y el cabello brillante eran obviamente cuidado.

 _Antares posee un porte regio e imponente, como un caballero, pero usar trajes de gala y actuar papeles de teatro le divierte a sobremanera._ —también la música movida. El León menor poseía gustos raros, pero divertidos.

 _Orión, el cazador, es un estratega excelente. Digno guerrero y un maestro excepcional. Leal y tenaz, adora a los niños y ayudar a las familias de sus contratistas. De hecho, es un excelente cocinero y cuenta cuentos._ —También era un viejo afable, que sonreía a todo el mundo y congraciaba hasta a los más profundos enemigos.

 _Lupus, él lobo, tiene un lado animal tan profundamente marcado que la caza y lucha por territorio es casi una segunda naturaleza para él; Pero leer es su santuario de paz y orden, indiferente del tema y extensión._ —La biblioteca de Lupus era envidiable.

 _Y Vulpécula, que es como una niña, es toda una bromista por naturaleza –digna de un Kits une; pero también es una fanática de las danzas e interpretaciones de festivales de folklore clásico._ —La zorra amaba las fiestas de Fiore, e insistía cada dos por tres en visitar el mundo humano para divertirse con los festivales.

Sirius sonrió con cariño, recordaba a cualquiera de sus diferentes compañeros siempre era un sinónimo de alegría, y les exponía de ejemplo con mucho orgullo para sus enseñanzas. Apuntando al mapa de estrellas que llevaba encima para instruir a la pequeña Lucy, esperaba secretamente que ella pudiera conocer a sus _amigos_ en algún momento. Estaba seguro de que Lupus y Antares disfrutarían la compañía de Lucy al encantarles Leer, y Reinder estaría extasiado de llevar a Lucy a cabalgata por el enorme jardín de la mansión Heartfilia, repleto de flores y arboledas.

—Oh~—

—Si. 'Oh~' —Sirius sonreía enternecido—. Ahora, si nos movemos en el firmamento un poco más podemos ver– ¡Oh! ¡Mira! Este de aquí, —Apunto a una zona del mapa—, es el viejo Orión. Una llave de plata, como yo. Y junto a él esta- —

— ¡Estás tú! ¡El Can Major, Sirius el perro! —Sirius rio con un ladrido, apreciando el entusiasmo de la pequeña niña rubia y preguntando entre risas el cómo lo sabía—. ¡Mamá me dijo, me mostro en un libro que siempre los dibujan juntos! —

—Bueno, eso es verdad. Nuestras constelaciones en realidad están cerca una de la otra.* —Acepto con una leve sonrisa.

 _"_ _El señor Orión parece agradable. –En realidad, todos los amigos de Sirius suenan agradables. Todos son únicos, como dice mamá. ¿Quizá querrían ser mis amigos también? Eso sería bonito, ¡Así podríamos ir juntos de aventura y conocer a muchos magos! ¡Luchar en gremios! ¡Y vencer a gente mala para ayudar a las personas! El reno Reinder y Vulpécula parecen divertidos, y seguro el Lobo tiene muchos cuentos para leer. Sirius llama a veces a uno de ellos 'Gato', y se queja de que siempre se disfraza. Suena como el gato de ese cuento que usaba sombrero y botas. ¡Quizá les guste la librería! Sirius a veces habla de una tal Andrómeda, ella suena como una Mamá. ¡Yo creo que a mamá le agradaría –y la señorita Trix se escucha muy-muy fuerte! Seguro que es genial._

 _El Señor Orión suena como el papá de Sirius*, y un gran abuelito. Si mamá consigue su llave, ¡me gustaría conocerlo pronto! ¡Sirius dice que le enseño muchas cosas, y eso significa que él es muy fuerte! ¡Seguro tanto como Sirius! ¡Seguro aprendió del Señor Orión un montón de las magias raras que él sabe! ¡Y sabe_ _ **muchísimas**_ _!"_

Lo de muchísimos tipos de magia no era algo que Lucy dijera por exagerar. Layla, en particular, siempre se encontraba sorprendiéndose por las _extrañas_ habilidades de Sirius. En Fiore, era normal que un mago se especializase en un tipo de magia –lo mismo ocurría con los espíritus celestiales. Espíritus que atacaban, que defendían, que hacían compañía, que instruían, que ayudaban. Existían tipos de espíritus para todo tipo de situación habida y por haber.

Sirius era, para variar –y con toda la ironía que llevaba dicha afirmación–, un caso aparte.

Aquel día de primavera, en específico, fue una de las tantas ocasiones en las que Layla se recordó que Sirius era aún _joven_ y que apenas empezaba a experimentar con sus poderes. El estudio refulgía de luz, resplandeciendo por todas partes; Lucy soltó un jadeo asombrado, así como Layla abrió los ojos sorprendida, cubriendo su boca con una mano en un ademan delicado y por completo femenino. Chillando de alegría, la más joven de las mujeres Heartfilia correteo alrededor de la –ahora –gran y refinada colección de pequeñas y múltiples figuritas e todo tipo de animales y objetos: Todas las de apariencia animal, hechas de un material que parecía madera de distintos tonos; y aquellas que remitían a plantas parecían hechas de azúcar, pero brillaba como si de una lacrimal se tratase.

Sudando a mares y resoplando de forma tan pesada que parecía a punto de desplomarse, pero con una sonrisa brillante, Can Major inflaba el pecho orgulloso mientras Jude se inclinaba, observando una de las figurillas a contra luz, rebelando que el extraño material era, de hecho, traslucido por tecnicismo: dejaba pasar la luz aunque no era por completo transparente, y lo hacía de forma hermosa.

En poco tiempo, tenía tantas de ellas que el Señor Heartfilia se vio en la necesidad de pedirle a Sirius _permiso_ para salir de algunas de ellas. A los diversos socios de los Heartfilia les parecieron preciosas esculturas de regalo, como si fuesen juguetes coleccionables. Encogiéndose de hombros, (después de todo, ¿Qué haría Sirius con todo eso?) El Can Mayor tan solo había pedido que no regalasen (o vendiesen) cualquier figurita que él le créase a Lucy en específico –como la colección del cuarteto de unicornios, que eran de un tintado cristal pastel, o las muchas criaturas mágicas que la pequeña utilizaba para jugar.

Sirius incluso le había creado una pequeña montaña y un detallado dragón encima, con un lema en latín debajo.

 ** _Transfiguración*_** era, de momento, el nombre improvisado que Jude le propuso a Layla para nombrar a la peculiar magia de transformación de Sirius. Aunque el gasto excesivo le dejase agotado, Sirius podía transmutar muchos tipos de materiales –ni Caprico ni Layla habían intentado averiguar cuantos. El primero, porque no tenía ni idea. La segunda, porque no concebía por donde iniciar. Las transformaciones podrían ser parciales, totales, temporales o permanentes. En particular, la colección de figuritas –de las cuales Jude mantenía con llave una buena cantidad en estudio –era una demostración flagrante de transformación – ** _Transfiguración_** **,** corregía Sirius casi por impaciente inercia –parcial permanente.

Sus transformaciones en Perro, que habían aludido a una versión de Espíritu Celestial de la magia de TAKE OVER, parecían también recaer en esta _técnica mágica._ Si bien Sirius nunca había intentado –ni parecía querer intentar –una transformación total a una apariencia human –sin garras, patas, cola, o cualquier característica obviamente canina – Caprico y Orión teorizaban que de hecho _Sirius era capaz de hacer eso,_ y si se lo proponía, de enseñarle a alguien más dicha habilidad de convertirse en animal.

Ahora, sin embargo, Sirius remitía el uso de sus poderes a la transfiguraciones parciales – ¿un efecto, quizá, de su propia apariencia parcial? Ni Caprico ni Orión sabían. –Lucy poseía ahora una buena colección de figuritas de _cristal mágico_ * de diferentes materiales base que representaban una amplia gama de criaturas mágicas (tanto reales como de fantasía), algunas de las cuales eran, por suposición, invenciones del propio Sirius para contarle historias a la pequeña Heartfilia. Es decir, ¡Por favor! Si el figurín de la criatura águila-caballo ( _¡Hipogrifo! Corregía Sirius con cachetes inflados)_ era capaz de moverse, caminar y galopar en un radio de un metro con un chasquido de los dedos de Sirius. (¿Cómo diantres hacia eso?)

Y era por esa precisa capacidad que el Canis Major era considerado un genio condenado con su habilidad para su propia rama mágica. Nadie entendía realmente como podía trabajar tan bien el cambiar un tipo de material a otro, hacerlo de forma completa o incompleta, y encima, imbuirles 'vida'. –Layla no quería saber si podía transformar seres vivos partiendo de objetos inanimados; esto era una duda, de hecho, más que razonable, pero incomoda y polémica a la vez. Sus dudas fueron puestas a dormir de forma parcial en cuanto tocaron el tema con Sirius presente. Por alguna razón, Sirius lucio ido cuando Jude lo había mencionado: su rostro se había tornado ligeramente verde, y ambos obtuvieron una fuerte sacudida de cabeza por parte del espíritu. Sirius tampoco parecía querer saberlo.

.

 ** _OoO=Xover-FTxHP-Xover=OoO_**

Dejaron descansar el tema tiempo después. Sirius, sin explicar el porqué, mantenía la profusa incomodidad –con la que paleaba las tenues dudas que llegaban a su mente con respecto a la capacidad. Para Layla, no valía incomodar a Sirius con algo que obviamente le turbaba en cierta medida. Crear _vida_ estaba, si bien no estrictamente prohibido por las leyes de la Magia, clasificado muy cerca de la delgada línea entre magia que pudiese ser considerada Polémica (o relativamente oscura) y **_Magia Negra_** propiamente dicha. Nadie lo había intentado con anterioridad, pues era algo que hasta el mago más mediocre podía reconocer como _terreno no permitido_ para un simple mortal.

El Mago Zeref era un ejemplo perfecto de lo que ocurría cuando desafiabas a la magia, y lo que esta te hacía en represalia por ser arrogante. La Magia Negra era un tema Tabú que pocos Magos se atrevían a investigar –incluso si era para meros fines académicos.

La mención de esta última parecía eriza al Can Mayor a sobre manera, pues la consideraba hasta cierto extremo **_sucia, peligrosa y malvada._** Eran ese tipo de extensiones que le permitía a la Magia tomar su propia conciencia, y pedir cosas terribles a cambio de cumplir su labor –pedir una vida, sangre, sacrificios. Magia que al ser empleada hería a las personas de forma irreparable.

Quizá no todas las habilidades de Sirius pudiesen ser clasificadas como Negras o Blancas; en Fiore existían cientos de clasificaciones, y miles de tipos de magia que no entraban en Luz y Oscuridad. Eran vistas en su mayoría como Magias Neutras, y se les daba cobijo e otro tipo de clasificación –basándose en el uso y empleo en lugar de los efectos _posteriori_.

Layla suspiro, hundiéndose en el sofá de una plaza de su pequeño estudio mientras veía a Lucy dormir. Su pequeña hija había caído rendida sobre el sofá de dos plazas, abrazando un nuevo juguete que Sirius había hecho justo frente a sus ojos: Por lo que parecía, Canis Major había tenido suficiente de experimentar con cristal – _lo que garantizaría más espacio en las abarrotadas galerías, tenían figurines para vender por años_ –, y ahora buscaba modelar materiales suaves, como la felpa y tela peluda con la que había creado el conejo rosa que Lucy abrazaba entre sueños, respirando con calma y achuchando a su nuevo amiguito.

Lady Heartfilia sonrió, y apoyo su mentón sombre la palma de su mano. Ella se había decidido a realizar una investigación – _investigación que, ella esperaba, continuase el siguiente dueño de Sirius, o el propio Sirius._ Según las nomenclaturas y clasificaciones de Fiore: La capacidad de Transfiguración que poseía Sirius era, por buen trecho, considerada magia Neutral. Pero también era vista como Magia de múltiples capacidades, por lo que en la clasificación de Blanco y negro, se balanceaba delicadamente en el área gris: Justo en el centro de ambas.

A los Espíritus Celestiales no solía importarles eso, al menos no en apariencia. Ellos eran magia, y aceptaban abiertamente sus naturalezas implícitas –por ridículas que estas pudiesen llegar a ser. Layla pauso en aquel último pensamiento, y fue tomando nota desde ese punto: Los humanos en sí mismos también poseían naturalezas ridículas, fobias inherentes, y actitudes irracionales. Habiendo dicho aquello, ¿Qué separaba a un Espíritu Celestial se padecer exactamente lo mismo? ¿Qué les evitaba verse implicados en temores más allá de su propio consiente, del temor algo desconocido, o del terror a no dar la talla en lo absoluto?

 ** _"_** ** _En el caso de Sirius, en particular-"_** Layla escribió con floreada caligrafía, la elegante letra que debía poseer una señorita en sus círculos sociales. **_"-podría decantarme a decir que la raíz de sus poderes, y por ende, el Alfa de su preocupación aparentemente irracional recae en algo más allá de su propia formación."_** Realizo una pausa, meditando su escrito. **_"Puedo atreverme a decir, sin temor a la verdad, que muy pocos magos recaen a este tipo de dudas las cuales me enfrento. La creación de vida –así como el resucitar a los muertos –son temas considerados un serio Tabú en la sociedad actual de Fiore, en especial tras las incursiones del mago oscuro Zeref en magia de muerte y resurrección."_**

Dejo caer la pluma con una silenciosa resolución.

 ** _"_** ** _Si vamos a puntos claros, ningún mago Celestial* sabe a ciencia cierta como el Rede los Espíritus crea las llaves que utilizamos para formalizar contratos, ni como la 'vida' de cada espíritu celestial es traída a la luz para, por o al momento de crear una vinculación a una llave. Siendo la creación de vida un tema tan polémico, y con las presentes evidencias, algo que la magia misma castiga fuertemente, solo nos queda suponer que el Rey tiene la facultad o autoridad de crear a estos seres en su esencia misma, o bien, que la 'vida' –la culminación, esencia o 'alma' –atribuida a cada uno de ellos procede de otro lugar."_**

* * *

 ** _Contador de Final: 13665 — Un Prefacio + 2 Capítulos._**

 ** _Notas del Capitulo:_**

*A diferencia de Caprico, quien se refiere a Layla como 'Lady Layla' (Layla-Sama), Sirius se refiere a ella como 'Señora Layla' (Master Layla), aunque pueda sonar como un título de servidumbre.

* ** _Astas y Lunático_** : Una de las manías de Sirius es darle apodos a sus conocidos. Estos dos en particular son remitentes de su vida anterior.

*Sirius posee patas caninas en lugar de pies humanos, y tiende a ir descalzo.

*Jude y Sirius son, de hecho, Amigos bastante cordiales durante el tiempo en el que Layla vivía.

*Miedo de Orión y Capricornio: Refiere al temor de los espíritus con que algo saliese mal con respecto a la creación de Sirius, referido por Caprico en el capítulo Espíritu de Plata.

*la Familia de Sirius: Lucy, en su haber infantil, cree que los espíritus celestiales tienen padres, Madres, y miembros de familia como un ser humano. Ni Sirius ni Layla le han corregido este concepto por el momento, pues no ha preguntado.

*Modo Profesor: Una de las Tareas que Sirius ha tomado al cuidar a Lucy es instruirla en lo que necesite, en este caso, sobre Espíritus Celestiales y Magia Celestial.

* ** _Nuestras constelaciones en realidad están cerca una de la otra:_** Se dice que la constelación del Can Major es en realidad el Perro de Orión, que le siguió al cielo tras su muerte.

* ** _Suena como el papá de Sirius:_** de hecho, el Padre de Sirius se llamó Orión Black. Lucy cree que Orión _es_ el padre de Sirius.

*Transfiguración: Sirius Black y James Potter fueron considerados Genios en esta asignatura. Jude da este nombre a la magia de Sirius para tener un termino con el cual referirse a lo que hace con los materiales que usa para hacer figurines.

*Cristal Mágico: El nombre que dan Layla y Jude al material transmutado que crea Sirius para hacerle juguetes a Lucy. Es vistoso y muy resistente, pero no trabaja como Lacrima –aunque posee magia, no es capaz de mantenerla como almacenamiento.

*Ningún Mago Celestial: Caprico explico a Layla de forma vaga el como los espíritus son formados, pero nunca dio información de cómo son traídos a la vida; solo extrapolo sus preocupaciones para con la formación de Sirius.

* * *

Tuvimos un bonito capitulo con mucha información nueva, y que espero que compense el final algo flojito del capítulo anterior. Como siempre, gracias a todos por sus review, espero que la sección de notas fuese o sea de ayuda en un futuro.

¿Debería dejar las notas del capítulo antes o después de las notas de autor finales?

 ** _—_** ** _Kaira._**


	4. Cola de Hada

**_Las Notas y Cometarios se encuentran al final del capítulo. Como siempre: Ni Harry Potter ni Fairy Tail son de mi prioridad, esto es tan solo un Crossover. Son Rowling y Mashima quienes han motivado a esta efímera pluma a escribir una historia. Gracias a Auror DragonSlayer por el apoyo, y a Alex Daniel por ser Beta. ¡Provecho!_**

 _Contador de Palabras: 4780 — Dimensión Actual: EarthLand; Fiore._

 ** _Canis Major. — Capitulo 3 – Cola de Hada._**

* * *

 ** _"El Reino de Fiore. Un País de 13 millones de habitantes en el cual persiste la magia. Se comercia con ella como si fuese una mercancía más, y aquellos que se dedican a ejercerla como oficio, son llamados Magos. Los magos se reparten entre gremios y hacen trabajos por encargo, e incluso hoy en día, estos lugares son las herrerías que forjan leyendas..."_**

.

— _¡Ahahahahaha~!_ ¡La llave del Perro Pequeño, Muchas gracias Sirius!—

Saltando en una sola pierna, una crecida Lucy Heartfilia chilla de alegría mientras su rostro se iluminaba en graciosa y genuina gratitud. Las pequeñas colitas atadas en la base de su cabeza brincaban al compás de su infantil danza de la victoria, mientras la chica extendía el brazo hacía en cielo presumiendo la llave en su mano.

Sirius soltó un leve suspiro, sonriendo con los ojos cerrados y un leve ceño fruncido. La revista en su mano _–Il Fiore Magico–,_ daba una bonita vista a una serie de ilustraciones acompañada de una narrativa que servía como introducción a la visión mágica del reino –y a la temática del numero en específico: Los muchos gremios y magos del todo el continente que abarcaba Fiore. En las últimas semanas, _Fairy Tail_ había estado dando problemas cada dos por tres. **_[Y pensar que nos dirigimos hacia ellos…]_** Sudo un poco, considerando seriamente si todos los líos valdrían la pena _._ Sirius jamás había estado en un gremio*, y al igual que Lucy, sería su primera experiencia como miembro de uno si se unían a Fairy Tail. –A cualquier gremio. Sin embargo, el Can Mayor no negaría a Lucy el unirse al Gremio que la había motivado a seguir el camino de la magia como profesión. **_[Bueno, para ella, solo lo mejor. ¿Cierto Señora Layla?]_** Se permitió dar una pequeña sonrisa: Él tenía un deber, y pensaba cumplirlo. Se aseguraría de que Lucy fuese aceptada en donde pudiese ser feliz, sin importar donde fuera.

Ignorando sus resquemores por la obvia alegría de Lucy*, él canino azabache paseo su mirada por los alrededores, dedicándose a explorar el área.

Olfateo el aire, captando el denso aroma de la sal de mar, y escuchando el vaivén de las olas de fondo sobre las que navegaban los barcos. **_Hargeon_** , leyó Sirius en un cartel de entrada en cuanto arribaron a la ciudad. Era un nombre que le parecía curioso. Aquella ciudad portuaria no era un centro de turismo mágico _–después de siete años sin interactuar con algún tipo de Mago*, Sirius se estaba sintiendo un poquito frenético por encontrar un gremio pronto–,_ y en silencio se preguntó si debió de hacerle caso a Lyra y tan solo centrarse en divertirse, en lugar de repasar siempre su objetivo en cada oportunidad que tenía. Pese a todo, eran por tecnicismo unas vacaciones. Sus orejas se agitaron, delatando su reticencia. El silencio, el perro sonreía. Aunque estaba algo picado por la emoción de su protegida al tener una constelación de plata que por mero tecnicismo era su contraparte. Dígase contraparte, dígase que el espíritu en cuestión era una mascota sin más. **_Un adorno_** , y Lucy igualmente estaban saltando de alegría genuina al tener su llave en su poder.

 ** _[Ese pequeño y tonto Nikora.]_**

Inflo los mofletes. _– ¡Él no estaba celoso, ni lo estaría jamás de un de un **Nikora**!_ _¡No señor!_ – desvió la vista de forma brusca, fijándose en el vaivén de las olas. Horas atrás, y en privacidad, Sirius había lloriqueado con infantil rostro indignado, sacudiendo las orejas ante tamaña ofensa. No podía evitar sentir su orgullo herido. _Bah, mujeres_. ¿Para que necesitaba Lucy un espíritu tan… tan – _tan debilucho_? ¿De compañía? ¿De mascota? Vale, que la joven Heartfilia trataba a todos los espíritus por igual, y Canis Major no tenía ningún inconveniente en que tuviese más amigos, Pero no consentía regalar su posición como el espíritu que más tiempo de contrato poseía con Lucy. ¡Sirius se bastaba y sobraba para ser guardián, amigo y compañía! ¡Era uno de los espíritus de plata con mayor habilidad! ¡Si hasta él tenía doble forma!

Estaba seguro de que Lupus le diría que era una tontería preocuparse. Dentro de él **_Hocicos_** estaba de acuerdo con Sirius. ¡Él era un mejor entrenamiento para regular la vinculación, consumía muchísima más magia-!

 ** _[Espera.]_** Hizo una pausa en su tren mental, reflexionando aquello. Mientras Lucy continuaba saltando, y charlando de forma alegre sobre su siguiente parada. Con un leve asentimiento el canino se dejó guiar, concentrado en otros temas algo más importantes por el momento. Canis Major de hecho empezaba a reflexionar la gran cantidad de magia que se necesitaba para invocarle si se comparaba a un Nikora... – ** _¡Con un Nikora!_** Su orgullo seguía herido, pero sacudió sus pensamientos.

Quizá su pequeña reticencia se debiera a que Nikora era contraparte suya. –También estaba el hecho de que los espíritus Nikora eran muchísimos, mientras él (Sirius) estaba en la categoría de llave única. Esto último significaba que, teóricamente, la llave del _Gran Perro_ tendría igual valor de rareza que Caprico o Leo; igual valor de rareza que una llave dorada. Las llaves de plata individuales eran... escasas, y un juego de Plata Único era extremadamente costoso cuando se reunía. –No que alguien de Earthland supiese de ello. Usualmente el nombrado como la estrella principal poseía el mando del resto de la constelación; o simplemente existían mas como si mismo.

 ** _[Ugh. ¿Por qué estoy pensando esto?]_**

Agito una oreja, casi con un espasmo. Ese tipo de pensamientos le irritaban levemente cuando venían a él. Estaban de vacaciones, y era más importarse divertirse que trabajar. Reflexionar sobre temas incomodos solo le haría doler la cabeza.

— ¡Sirius, mira! —Sintió el brazo de Lucy jalar el propio, trayéndole a rastras a la realidad. Giro su vista hacia ella, quien sonreía infantil—. ¡Un restaurante de barbacoa y asados! ¿Comemos? —Pregunto ella con una sonrisa radiante.

El estómago de Sirius dio un gruñido, a forma de respuesta. Lucy enseño la dentadura, riendo levemente. Ella sabía que a Sirius le encantaba ese tipo de platillos. Sonriendo apenado, el espíritu siguió a su invocadora al lugar. Olía delicioso.

 ** _OoO=Xover-FTxHP-Xover=OoO_**

—En fin, muchas gracias por ayudarnos. Tomen el almuerzo como un gesto de gratitud, Por favor. —

El helado –de vainilla– fue un buen toque, luego del concienzudo almuerzo que ambos habían tomado tras la compra de la llave de Nikora. Lucy aún no había decidido el momento para hacer el contrato, considerando divertirse en lugar de tomarse la preocupación por firmar un papel. Después de todo, ella tenía todo el tiempo el mundo –mientras no perdiera la llave, cosa que Sirius esperaba que _no_ ocurriera. Tampoco era como si odiase a Nikora. Eso sería _muy infantil._

La situación se tornó aún más infantil cuando ellos dos se encontraron con _Salamander_ y su enorme sequito de fanáticas. –Sirius decidió en aquel preciso instante que quizá Fairy Tail o valía la pena. No tenía que ver que el mago en cuestión usase un hechizo para embobar a Lucy, _no que va. –_ El olor de ese tipejo era un insoportable _hedor_ que le hacía arrugar la nariz por mera inercia. **_Olía mal._** Hedor, licor, perfume barato y algún tipo pólvora mágica. Y el sulfuroso aroma dulzón de ese fuego violáceo. – _¿Porque había pensado en Vulpécula cuando lo vio irse volando?_ Quizá sus instintos están bien con respecto a la composición poco normal de aquella magia, y debería pedir a la zorra más información sobre los tipos de magia ignifuga.

Trago el líquido que tenía en la boca, observando el zumo de fruta amarillento que tenía en el vaso con aire ausente. La Magia del Mago de Cabello azul no era, a jurisdicción de Sirius, Magia de Fuego exactamente. Se suponía que Salamander usaba Magia Arcana, según las pistas que daban sus descripciones.

Ni siquiera el olor era olor a magia de fuego normal. Se suponía también que Salamander tenía el cabello rosa y una prenda con escamas –que muy bien podría haber guardado en alguna parte, y lo del cabello podría ser un mero rumor. Sin embargo (y por aparente coincidencia), el chico que ahora comía con gusto frente a ellos dos _tenía_ el cabello rosado, y un apetito gigante que competía con el de Sirius cuando se sentía famélico.

 _Natsu –_ así se llamaba el chico—, también tenía un olor sulfuroso, más similar aun fosforo –no. Olía azufre. A azufre, cuero, y curiosamente a campo abierto. Pasto fresco y tierra caliente. Mientras Lucy seguía charlando con ambos, y viéndoles comer frente a su pequeña diatriba sobre los tipos de Magia, Sirius tanteo muy levemente la magia del muchacho. Porque Lucy no podría saberlo, claro que no, pero frente a ambos estaba un chico que era obviamente un hechicero de fuego –entre activo y potencial, Sirius se decantaba porque era activo. Muy activo, y con un tipo de Magia de fuego que él sí que reconocía como _Antigua*._

En cuanto Lucy salto incrédula y alarmada al saber el motivo del encontronazo entre el Mago de fuego y el joven de cabello rosa, Sirius se dobló hacia atrás soltando un ladrido –lo que era para él el sinónimo de carcajada– y empezaba a destornillarse de la risa. _Después de todo, la Magia del chico Olía a Reptil,_ y por eso no pudo hacer más que reírse mientras Lucy exclamaba sorprendida –y algo desubicada– al saber quién era el tal Igneel.

— ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre que un Dragón estaría en medio de la ciudad?!—

Sirius sacudió las orejas, contrayéndolas debido al pitido de dolor que se extendió por sus tímpanos durante un segundo. El rostro de Natsu tras la declaración fue enteramente divertido, como si no hubiese pensado en eso con anterioridad. Era probable que lo hubiese hecho, el chicho, por agradable que era, no tenía cara de tener muchas luces.

 ** _[Creo que encontrar a Salamander resulto ser más agradable de lo esperado.]_**

Y que le partiera un rayo si se equivoca, porque entre el fanfarrón de pelo azul y ese muchacho, el chico _tenía_ que ser el verdadero Salamander. Olía a Reptil y a fuego arcano –sin mencionar que Natsu era a años luz más agradable que el apestoso azulado, y le daba un atractivo agradable al gremio. Si tan solo pudiese decírselo a Lucy sin sentir que arruinaba la sorpresa.

E fin. Ya tenían a alguien a quien jurar solemnemente que eso sería una travesura.

 _._

 _._

 _._

— ¿Que me hiciste en el barco? Está trabajando incluso ahora…—

Natsu, curioso, observaba al can mayor sentado justo frente a él. Ambos se ubicaban en el lado del compartimiento que estaba justo en la ventana, con Lucy dormitando en la otra esquina. Hay –el gato alado que siempre acompañaba a Natsu– dormía apaciblemente sobre una almohada en el regazo de Lucy. (Sirius congelaría en infierno antes de dejar a alguien colocar la cabeza allí, incluso si era un gato pequeñito con rostro _Kawaii)._ Brillado con la luz del sol, la marca rojo brillante de Natsu relucía en su hombro, mostrando con orgullo su afiliación, y probando que Sirius estaba en lo correcto.

De hecho, fue el propio _Bora_ –el fanfarrón azulado cuyo pantalón Sirius había hecho pedazos gustoso– quien se había puesto la soga al cuello. Con andar diciendo que era un mago de Fairy Tail –y obviando el encontronazo en el cual Sirius, con una cara de muy mala leche, le había puesto los puntos sobre las ies por andar fanfarroneando una identidad que no era suya–, se había ganado fácilmente la mala atenciones Natsu, quien salió en su búsqueda con una furia helada en el pecho que quemaría a cualquiera como una flama ardiente.

Sirius sonrió, luciendo enigmático. El hombre le había caído fatal, y encima, con su actuar altanero y pretencioso para convencer a Lucy de ir a aquella fiesta que organizaba, se había ganado un diana en la espalda a la que Can Major haya apuntado —y acertado— gustosamente. Si bien Lucy considero que era mejor que Sirius vigilase desde la distancia, sin ser convocado para evitar drenaje mágico, el mal sentimiento que Sirius tenía en la boca del estómago. Se quedó observando desde un manantial en el plano astral, el cual servía de ventana para ver a los contratistas diversos. Canis Major tenía miedo de no poder ayudar a Lucy si –el cielo no lo permitiera– le arrebatan sus llaves por algún motivo.

Sin embargo, Natsu fue una _enorme_ ayuda en ese tema.

Ambos habían caído en el barco de Bora con intenciones de pelear en contra del mago de Providencia –más como Sirius rompiendo la barrera del contrato y apareciendo por su cuenta en son de proteger a Lucy, y Natsu cayendo en el barco justo en el momento indicado. Sirius nunca habría sospechado que la debilidad del genuino _Salamander_ serían los medios de transporte –incluso ahora se le antojaba ridículo, pero no era el punto–. El gato volador de Salamander agarro a Lucy y la saco del campo de batalla, en lo que Sirius arreglaba el _serio_ problema de mareo de Natsu.

—Se llama _Relevium Viator*._ —indico, con una pequeña sonrisa—. Lucy mareaba mucho al pasar largos periodos de tiempo viajando cuando era pequeña, así que decidí buscarle un punto final a eso. —

Entonces, el canino escucho la sutil campana que presagiaba una convocatoria Celestial, y agradeció a todas las estrellas estar ahí sin técnico permiso de su contratista, dependiendo de su propia Magia. No quería darle a Lucy la presión de lidiar con el vínculo de dos espíritus justo en aquel momento, por mucho que Sirius consumiese una décima parte de lo que la Sirena del Mar consumía regularmente.

Hablando del diablo –pudiese o no ser de forma literal–, Acuario había querido matar a la chica por haber perdido su llave, aunque fuese por pequeño momento, y canalizo su ira y descontento en un enorme remolino que los catapulto a todos –incluyendo a Maga Celestial y Gato– hacia el puerto de Hargeon, destrozándolo todo a su paso.

De esa manera todos habían acabado empapados y huyendo del ejército, encaminados a Fairy Tail.

Al menos Sirius había logrado llevarse consigo un trozo de los pantalones de Bora arrancados con una mordida de forma perruna. La tela ardió espléndidamente en la fogata de su mini campamento entre Hargeon y Magara –el pueblo del cual tomaron Tren a Magnolia en cuanto pusieron un pie ahí. Mientras más rápido escapasen del ejército, mejor que mejor.

— ¡Sugoi! ¡No sabía que se podía hacer eso!—Natsu salto en su asiento, tanto sorprendido como alegre del –a sus ojos– gran milagro que el Gran Perro había ejecutado.

—Es magia de sanación, —se encogió de hombros, siendo modesto—, la Transfiguración es mi fuerte sin embargo, aunque cualquiera podría pensar que no tiene mucho uso en batalla.

— ¿Trans… Trans-que?—

Sirius dejo caer sus orejas. Si, Salamander no lucia -ni era- de muchas luces. —Convierto cosas en otras cosas. Como -volver suave una madera o darle pelo a una roca. —Hizo eso último por mera curiosidad. El experimento no había tenido ninguna función útil salvo probar su orgullo propio. – _Sirius le puso ojitos y un sombrero a la piedra, y se la adjudicó a Antares como 'roca mascota' en u gesto infantil*. Para su sorpresa, Antares de hecho la tenía guardada en un estante._

 _—_ Aaaaah~ -Demo, no usaste eso contra el tipo con quien peleamos. —

—Era un fanfarrón… y la aparición de Acuario me _aguo_ un poco las ideas, si me entiendes. —

Obtuvo lo que quería con la carcajada de Natsu, quien asintió contento. — De todas formas, ¡Gracias! —Chocó puños con una sonrisa enorme en su rostro—. Viajar siempre es horrible, y me deja hecho un despojo en el suelo. ¡Ahora me siento genial! —

Sirius agito las orejas, con una sonrisa. —Al parecer te he ahorrado un suplicio. Es bueno saberlo. —Observo hacia la ventana interior, con el usual sentimiento de familiaridad—. ¿Ira a pasar el carrito de la comida pronto? Falta mucho para llegar a Magnolia. —Sirius tenía antojo de algo dulce. Como espíritu celestial, no comía mucho –no le hacía falta realmente–, pero no quitaba el hecho de que amaba comer golosinas cuando podía.

—Jo. Espero que no, ¡Muero de hambre!—

Y con eso, sonrió otra vez, escuchando la charla alegre que empezó Natsu con una de sus preguntas relacionadas al gremio. Viéndolo en perspectiva, no se había equivocado en pesar que Natsu en realidad era muy agradable. –la destructividad añadida no le era mucho problema. Había entrenado con Bellatrix y Orión, después de todo–. El joven de cabello rosa era algo ingenuo. Casi como un niño. Si todos los Magos de Fairy Tail era así, el Can Mayor o se sentiría para nada molesto de pertenecer a aquel gremio. Juzgándolo solo por Natsu: Parecían ser buenas personas.

Esperaba que sí. A Lucy le hacia ilusión el Gremio. Y Sirius, en el fondo, también le emocionaba vincularse al lugar.

El pitido del silbato en la estación delato la llegada del Tren de Hargeon, del cual se bajaron algo entumecidos, cansados, con el estómago lleno y sonrisas ante las expectativas que se serian en el aire limpio de Magnolia y su amable gente.

E algún momento del viaje habían caído dormidos. Sirius fue consciente de su entorno otra vez cuando faltaba poco menos de una hora para la estación Trevor en Magnolia. ** _[Hay que admitirlo, el paisaje es precioso.]_** Las verdes colinas que veía entre los arboles llamaban a _Hocicos_ para que diera una vuelta, y se llenase de pasto como cuando Lucy era solo una niña. ¿Porque no? Si Lucy decidía quedarse, Sirius tendría todo el tiempo del mundo para repetir la acción tanto como quisiera.

Ahora, tras todo el tiempo de viaje, Natsu les arrastra desde la estación al gremio, con Lucy corriendo, Happy volando, y Sirius realizando un galope a sus cuatro peludas patas —Natsu y Happy se habían sorprendido de verlo transformarse. Sentado fácilmente le llegaba a Lucy hasta la base de las costillas. Era tan grande como perro que podría tumbar a Natsu con solo ponerse en dos.— Sirius ladraba tras el DragonSlayer de fuego, casi riendo en su lenguaje canino mientras disfrutaba del olor del viento, el campo, y la enorme concentración de magias diversas y revitalizantes que se concentraban al final del pueblo.

¡Estaban en casa!

Ladro, soltando otra carcajada más mientras el aire le golpeaba. Esperaba profundamente que su estancia en Magnolia fuera permanente. El lugar _olía a Hogar._

Sirius realmente se sentía en él.*

 _OoO=Xover-FTxHP-Xover=OoO_

 _._

— ¡Eh, _Mina-san_! ¡Saludad a Lucy y su amigo Sirius! ¡Han venido a unirse y ser Magos de Fairy Tail! —

Con los brazos extendidos, justo e la mera puerta del gremio, Natsu les había ahorrado las presentaciones, sacando un sonrojo de vergüenza y una carcajada perruna del aun cuadrúpedo Sirius. Mirajane, la tabernera, les dio la bienvenida en lo que Natsu corría a buscar al maestro –misión que fue suplantada por enfrentarse al chico _desnudo (¿Porque estaba_ **desnudo**?) que olía a nieve y agua, Gray, si no estaba malo. Saludos y más saludos vinieron y vinieron, mostrando la calidez de los miembros del gremio que sin dudarlo daban a Lucy un lugar en su pequeña hermandad con los brazos abiertos.

Luego una pelea de taberna haya iniciado.

Y Sirius sintió el corazón salírsele del pecho cuando, tras esquivar una mesa que fue arrojada en dirección a donde Lucy, Mirajane y él se encontraban, la tenebrosa y colosal silueta del gigante se hizo presente frente a todos ellos, Demandando silencio con la autoridad que poseía, pues el _gigante_ en cuestión era de hecho el Maestro del Gremio…

…que resultó ser un anciano pequeñito.

Makarov Dreyar, vestido con su peculiar trajecito y gorro similar al de un bufón, les dio la bienvenida sin ningún tipo de vergüenza; cual padre que corrige a sus niños pequeños antes de seguir una conversación con un adulto cualquiera. Con emoción mostrándose en su mirada brillante, Lucy correspondió el saludo con una reverencia cortés, pidiendo con toda la propiedad que su emoción le permitía el ser aceptada en el gremio. –Sirius imito su reverencia, volviendo a su forma _Hanyo,_ aun vestido con el Yukata de sobretodo y pantalón negros, que resaltaba por la camisa tradicional blanca bajo este. –su pobre traje usual* había quedado arruinado con la pelea de Bora y la ira de Acuario de por medio.

El Maestro tan solo los miro a amos sin mediar una palabra.

Luego pidió a Mirajane traer el Sello del Gremio, y pregunto en donde les gustaría tener a ambos sus marcas.

Gratamente sorprendido, Sirius sonreía mientras Lucy celebraba, mostrando su marca rosa sobre su mano con completo orgullo. El Canis Major, por otro lado, sabía que el tatuaje azul marino que ahora llevaba podría verse fácilmente en la base de sus costillas cuando tomase su forma canina: justo en el mismo sitio donde lo llevaba ahora, incluso si no se veía debido a su ropa. Era un lugar sencillo, y le permitiría ver la marca cuando se acurrucase en la noche antes de dormir, y al despertar en la mañana. – ¿Quién hubiera pensado que un gremio de magos permitiría a un espíritu celestial unírseles? Fairy Tail de verdad que era único.

Nunca estaba seguro de porqué, pero sentirse bienvenido en un lugar –justo como ahora lo hacia el gremio de las hadas– siempre le llenaba de este sentimiento de calidez que ahora experimentaba. Justo como se sentía el ser parte de una familia, pues eso era el gremio de las hadas de Magnolia: Una gran, ruidosa, divertida, y cálida familia que velaba por cada uno de sus miembros con una pasmosa intensidad. Había una magia cálida en el aire que simplemente te hacía sentir bienvenido.

 _Y así sabes que has llegado a tu hogar. Y que siempre serás bienvenido en él._

.

.

.

El apartamento de Lucy –y Sirius– resulto tener una buena renta en correlación a los pequeños lujos que se encontraban dentro de él: Cocina, un buen baño –con tina, agua caliente y ducha–, una pequeña sala de estar, y un dormitorio individual al que le entraba un escritorio y una pequeña biblioteca. Siete figurines de cristal –contando ahora con un hada con cola– reposaban sobre la chimenea finamente decorada. Con el ruido de la ducha de fondo, Sirius había colocado su atención en preparar la cena y un pequeño postre para finalizar el exhaustivo día.

Tras una lectura amena frente a la chimenea, aprovechando la enorme figura perruna del Can Mayor como sofá, y el bonito y lanudo felpudo blanco que el Gran Perro había extendido sobre el suelo de la sala; –Sirius no se había aburrido mientras esperaba que Lucy terminase de ducharse, dedicándose a decorar los muebles y acomodar pequeños objetos con tal de hacer la casa más hogareña*–; ambos compañeros se habían retirado para finalmente dormir. Can Mayor le dedico una respetuosa reverencia a su contratista, dispuesto a descansar durante un par de días, los cuales la joven Heartfilia aprovecharía para divertirse con los miembros del gremio lo más posible.

Sonriendo preparada para dormir, y habiéndose despedido de Sirius tras presenciar el usual 'polvo de estrellas' que evocaba el cierre de la puerta, Lucy acomodo entre sus manos un pequeño dobladillo de papeles que dejo en un sobre. Derramo algo de cera sobre el cierre, y presiono con un pequeño sello que dejo sobre la mesa junto a sus utensilios de escritura.

 _"Querida Mamá:_

 _Tengo tantas ganas de contarte todo lo que hemos pasado últimamente, no sé ni por donde siquiera empezar. Me quedo quieta mirando el papel mientras trato de escribir de forma coherente. Ja, ja._

 _Estos días han sido simplemente increíbles. No sé ni dónde empezar a contarte todas las maravillas que hemos vivido hasta ahora. Hemos pasado en Hargeon, que es una ciudad portuaria que no comercia con magia, una singular aventura. También compre una nueva llave celestial –el perro pequeño, Nikora. Le he llamado Plue, ¡es adorable! Pero creo que Sirius esta celoso, aunque lo niegue fervientemente. Eso también es adorable._

 _Dejando a un lado los celos –que no son celos– de Sirius. Nos dimos una vuelta enorme por todo Hargeon, tomando fotos y conociendo personas muy amables. Apuesto a que tenemos material para un álbum nuevo –aún no sé qué hace Sirius con todos esos. ¿Cómo los guarda?–. Eh. Estoy divagando. La verdad, toda la visita fue estupenda, ¿Y adivina qué? ¡He conocido a un Mago de Fairy Tail! Su nombre es Natsu, es un muchacho muy dulce –y su Gato, Happy, que tiene alas, es azul y puede volar, es agradable también, aunque algo… ¿Raro? Pero de buena manera–, algo tontito, y es el afamado Salamander. –Si, Salamander, el mago de fuego._

 _En realidad, nos encontramos primero con un impostor, y Sirius casi le arranca la cabeza. Logramos ganarle y hacer que el ejército le arrestara; Acuario hizo todo un desastre en el puerto, y al final salimos huyendo de ahí. –lo sé, es algo vergonzoso…_

 _Incluso os ha llevado al Gremio, y el Maestro Makarov me ha aceptado como miembro._

_¡Así es! ¡Soy oficialmente una maga de Fairy Tail! ¡No puedo esperar para empezar a realizar trabajos, seguro viviremos un montón de aventuras nuevas y emocionantes! Los miembros del gremio son gente maravillosa, y nos dieron la bienvenida con los brazos abiertos. Fue maravilloso, ¡Sera fantástico! Nos esperan momentos fantásticos, ¡Puedo sentirlo!_

 _Ya es algo tarde, e incluso puedo ver el cielo estrellado de Magnolia por una de mis ventanas. El apartamento donde ahora vivo es pequeño, precioso y acogedor a partes iguales. Ya tengo todo decorado, y Sirius puso figuritas y un par de felpudos. Tendrías que verlos, se ven esplendidos con los muebles del departamento._

 _Seguro que Sirius te escribe algo en algún momento. Con todo lo que hemos pasado no me sorprendería._

 _Con amor, tu hija_

 ** _—Lucy._** "

Sonriendo, decidió que era suficiente por ahora. No se explaya mucho en las cartas que escribía a su madre, pero siempre permeaba cada una de las letras con todo el amor y cariño UE deseaba darle en cada una de sus palabras. Estirando los brazos hacia el cielo, mantuvo la suave sonrisa en su rostro mientras distendía sus músculos. Un último bostezo salió de sus labios, mientras se colocaba la bata sobre los hombros descubiertos del pijama. El cielo estaba precioso aquella noche, con la luz de la luna reluciendo sobre el pequeño rio frete a su –ahora– hogar.

Sonrió una última vez, y dio vuelta con pasos pesados para irse a la cama. Las babuchas de vello blanco se arrastraban tras su andar, aspirando felizmente a su cama.

.

.

 _"Señora Layla:_

 _Ha sido un largo tiempo, ¿No es así? Ha. Oh, desconsiderado, desconsiderado Sirius. ¿Cómo se te ocurre dejar olvidado el escribir una carta? Supongo que tan solo me acostumbre a visitarle en el mausoleo de la mansión, incluso si debía hablarle a una lápida en lugar de a su cálida sonrisa._

 _Probablemente queme esta carta –no sé cómo se la voy a hacer llegar, es todo lo que se me ocurre por el momento–, pero espero que si la recibe le lleve una pequeña alegría. ¿Por dónde puedo empezar? Me temo que esto de escribirle cartas es algo más propio de Lucy que de mí. Usted sabe bien que no si bueno plasmando palabras en papel. Ruego me perdone por eso._

 _No creo que tenga muchos temas de conversación, Lucy seguramente le mantiene al tanto de todos los eventos. ¿Cómo es el clima en el paraíso? Nunca he estado ahí, pero espero que sea bonito. Ojala tan bello o más que Magnolia. El clima aquí es precioso, y el bosque y colinas circundantes son un deleite a la vista._

 _Lucy está creciendo espléndidamente, ha pasado de ser una dulce niña a una joven esplendida, llena de vida, promesas y un futuro brillante. Ahora que se ha unido a un gremio, tiene a una gran cantidad de compañeros que estarán felices de ayudarla y brindarle su apoyo en las situaciones que lo requieran. Siendo honesto, me siento en paz sabiendo que, aunque yo no esté presente o disponible, ella siempre tendrá a alguien velando por ella. Esta volviéndose una maga esplendida, tan amable y hermosa como lo fue usted; No puedo esperar para que nos sorprenda a todos más allá de lo posible con su valentía, empeño y ganas de superarse a sí misma._

 _Ah… perdóneme, sea por escrito o de forma hablada, siempre acabo devengando y siéndole cosas que seguro usted ya sabe, pero que también sé que no se cansara nunca de escuchar. Sé que incluso el Señor Heartfilia, con su actitud fría y distante, la adora tanto como usted lo hizo, y yo lo sigo haciendo a día de hoy._

 _Al final, supongo que deberé ser yo quien se asegure de ello, ¿Lo cree así, mi Señora?_

 _Hasta que la luna vuelva a alzarse_

 ** _—Sirius._** "

* * *

 ** _Contador de Final: 18445 — Un Prefacio + 3 Capítulos._**

 ** _Notas del Capitulo:_**

 _*Layla estaba retirada cuando Sirius cayó en su cuidado._

 _*Sirius esta celoso de Nikora. Una reacción Natural contra su contraparte natural._

 _*Los magos que obtuvieron las llaves de Oro dejaron la mansión Heartfilia tras la muerte de Layla._

 _*Oler Magia: una de las habilidades de Sirius._

 _*Revilium Viator: Alivio del Viajero. Encantamiento contra el Mareo sencillo. Dura 24 horas, y fomenta la resistencia del afectado._

 _*Sirius suele tener este tipo de detalles extraños._

 _*Sentirse en casa es algo que suele anhelar, aunque sea de forma inconsciente._

 _*Refiere al traje desarreglado que Sirius usa normalmente, y del cual Jude Heartfilia se queja con regularidad._

 _*Lucy normalmente decora, pero Sirius también disfruta hacerlo._

 _._

 ** _Reviews_**

 ** _Auror DragonSlayer —_** ¡Hola! Oh, me alagas~ *Reverencia* Sé que los apodos estaba bastante sencillos, pero me temo que no has adivinado a todos los personajes~ *guiño* De haber podido usar Transfiguración sin varita, creo que hubiese sido una excelente herramienta para la fuga de azkaban y el ser fugitivo. Me temo que Sirius está volcando sus anhelos y experiencias deseadas reprimidas con ella. –No que sea una cosa mala en este caso.

.

Cosa graciosa: Este capítulo debió ser publicado el 18 de septiembre, según dice su última modificación. ¡No puedo creer que olvidase publicar esto el día que tocaba! Estuve a punto de publicar el capítulo 4 sin pasar por el tres. Tenía esto listo casi el mismo día que publique el 2. ¡Menuda vergüenza! Debo arreglar los nombres de mis archivos.

Os quiere

 ** _—Kaira._**


	5. Mi Señor Fantasma

**_de mi prioridad, esto es tan solo un Crossover. Son Rowling y Mashima quienes han motivado a esta efímera pluma a escribir una historia. Gracias a Auror DragonSlayer y Alex Daniel por su apoyo. ¡Nos vemos!_**

 _Contador de Palabras: 3721 — Dimensión Actual: EarthLand **  
**_.

 **Canis Major. — Capitulo 4 – Mi Señor Fantasma.**

* * *

El temblor sacudió el lugar hasta sus cimientos.

Un enorme rayo de energía mágica de un intenso amarillo ilumino por kilómetros toda la propiedad aledaña con su enorme presencia; Y así resonó por toda la plataforma de la mansión, acumulándose en el centro del huracán de Eternano que sacudía los alrededores de la propiedad con un aullido bestial, recubriéndose de hilos de electricidad de plata y Ónice al caer justo en el punto central de la enorme casa.

Los empleados y el personal se ocultaron, consternados por el titánico ha de luz que los segó por un momento. Y así como sus empleados se encontraban desconcertados, así se hallaba Jude Heartfilia: observando a la figura que se evocaba en el punto exacto en el que la energía impactó, vibrando con la fría y densa magia que inundo la habitación. _Pesada y Oscura. Rabiosa y demandante._

Recubriendo la ropa holgada, la electricidad mágica residual bailo hormigueando con las propia energía del ser, y así Canis Major se presentaba imponente con su ser erizado. Cola, orejas, e incluso el oscuro pelaje que sus patas inferiores acababa terminando en puntas, mientras su larga melena de ébano de había en un abanico imponente, como una capa de oscuridad que ensombrecía su tenso rostro mientras la luz que se reflectaba entre los restos de rayo oscuro y plata, como un halo de peligrosa quietud.

Se sentía ahogado.

— _Jude…—_

Lord Heartfilia observo al espíritu celestial con ojos desorbitados, cayendo en el respaldo de su silla mientras el titánico cumulo de electricidad acababa por dispersarse; El traje negro, holgado pero perfectamente recto, daba a su figura un aire imponente y determinado que solo hizo a Heartfilia sentir un sudor frio por su espalda marcarse con mayor intensidad.

Porque sus ojos, de un animal cazador, estaban clavados en los suyos con una intensidad abrumadora.

Los irises grises reflejaban pura furia. La voz ronca le hizo reaccionar, tragando con fuerza.

— _Jude. —_

El brillo gris era francamente tétrico.

— _…tienes un pecado el cual expiar._ —Gruño con simpleza.

.

 _Los sollozos de Lucy llegaban a sus oídos, mientras un confuso –y **muy** preocupado– Gran Perro recorría las instalaciones olfateando el aire. El olor de la lluvia y el polvo del aire húmedo le dificultaban seguir el suave resto de cálido olor salino que se mesclaba con el suave olor a botones y canela que Lucy emitía. Creciendo de tamaño y recuperando su vestimenta, Sirius se mantuvo de pie mientras apretaba los puños._

 _"¿Lucy?" Abrió la puerta con cuidado, descubriendo a la niña pequeña sollozando con sus piernas recogidas._

 _El corazón se le estrujo en el pecho, y cerrando la puerta, Sirius tomo posición de indio sentado junto a ella. Con cuidado, tomo a la niña en brazos y la coloco en el espacio en medio de sus piernas, rodeándolos a ambos con su cola peluda y suave. Le abrazo por la espalda, quedándose en silencio con las orejas agachadas._

 _"¿Que no te sientes mejor?" Lucy estaba en silencio, sin medir palabra. Jo. Perrito ya no tiene abrazos efectivos. "Sirius apoyo su mejilla sobre la coronilla de Lucy, gimoteando como un cachorrito. "Me he vuelto débil, soy un perro debilucho. "_

 _Sirius Lloriqueo, al más puro y gracioso estilo de un personaje de comedia, armando un melodrama tragicómico el tiempo suficiente para hacer reír débilmente a Lucy, quien entre hipidos se secaba las lágrimas. "E-Eres un bobo, Siri…"_

 _"¡Pero un bobo que aún es gracioso!" Sonriendo, le seco as lágrimas aprovechando que la pequeña había girado hacia él. "¡Voila, Voila~! ¡Lagrimas fuera!"_

 _Lucy acabo riendo, dando infantiles carcajadas mientras el Perro le hacía cosquillas. Evocado por su propia magia, Lucy no sentía ningún cansancio mientras Sirius le hacía cosquillas. Incluso el pelaje que se extendía por sus antebrazos le daba cosquilleos en la cara, ya que Canis Major traía las mangas dobladas hasta los codos._

 _"Ya, ya." Sirius le pellizco las mejillas, sonriente. "¿Ya te sientes mejor, Lucero?"_

 _"U-Uchú…" Ella sorbió su nariz, asintiendo._

 _"Vale. Ahora dime que fue lo que paso, ¿Esta bien?"_

.

Sintió la bilis bajas por su garganta, mientras sus orejas caían de golpe sobre su cabeza, pegadas su cráneo.

—E-El… El gremio… —Alcanzo a decir Erza, con completo desconcierto.

Sirius cayo de rodillas, sintiendo un vacío profundo apoderarse de su corazón hasta hacerle doler el pecho; Lucy a su vez sentía lágrimas de incredulidad caer por sus mejillas mientras cubría su boca, temblando ante la sorpresa horrenda que les recibía al llegar a casa. Podían sentir la temperatura de Gray bajar mientras sus ojos se dilataban, y aire calentarse en el ara de Natsu Dragneel, así como las marcas bajo sus ojos se acentuaban como escamas.

 _El condenado. Que se había. Atrevido._

Furia burbujeo en su estómago cual bebida efervescente, transformándose en un denso y frio volcán listo para emerger ante cualquier eventualidad.

— _Titania… —_ Alcanzo a decir mientras de ponía de pie. Lucy se sacudió las lágrimas, observando aterrada a Erza. Sirius sintió un gruñido venir en su garganta—. ¡Titania! —Demando temblando.

—Hablemos con el Maestro… —Gruño Erza, con puños apretados.

Sirius sentía la marca de su torso arder, pero siguió a Titania con la espalda tensa, y un rostro de completa resolución determinada.

.

 _El inicio de su tiempo en el gremio había sido, con franqueza, algo maravilloso, Y Canis Major no iba a permitir que nadie arruinara aquello._

Fairy Tail era el gremio mas problemático, buscador de líos, cabeza dura y destructivo de todo el Reino de Fiore. Sin embargo, y pese a toda la mala fama que acarreaban, Sirius aparecía todos los días en la puerta del Gremio con una enorme sonrisa perruna en su rostro –estuviese la pequeña Lucy a su lado o no.

Para el primer trabajo, batir a unos monstruos y rescatar a un compañero, Lucy había pedido que Sirius se quedara y ayudara al Maestro con algunos textos de espíritus celestiales. Ella le prometió a Canis Major que regresarían a salvo, y Sirius supo por boca de Tauro que la misión se les había ido un poquito de las manos. Lucy recibió un piquete en la frente, y un pequeño regaño. "¡Debiste de llamarme!"

Pero Lucy no debía de depender siempre de él. Sirius sabia: todas sus llaves merecían ser invocadas, y tener la oportunidad y privilegio de formar un vínculo con ellos.

Pese a la reticencia del espíritu del Gran Perro, Lucy insistió en colocar un límite a sus horas diarias, por lo que habría días en los que tendría que aguantarse y _no salir a pasear por la ciudad como un cachorrito malcriado_. –Recordar la descripción burlona de Bellatrix le hacía temblar. Sirius sacudía la cola con molestia y bufaba ofendido, girando el rostro mientras sus amigos reían.

Era por esa nueva regla entre ellos _–regla o petición, dependía del punto de vista–_ , que Sirius se sorprendió a sobre manera cuando Lucy lo convoco, con todo y la manzana de su merienda en mano. La joven jadeaba con cansancio y con desespero en su rostro: Le explico a voz temblorosa y rápida la situación. Aceptando la palmadita sobre la cabeza mientras Can Mayor le explicaba que no hacía falta disculparse. Conocer a Titania de Fairy Tail tampoco estaba en sus planes para el día.

 ** _| ¡Todos los presentes en el área deben de evacuar inmediatamente!|_** La voz de Erza resonó en todo el lugar al dar la orden. **_| ¡La estación ha sido tomada por magos oscuros y planean utilizar un hechizo para matar a todos los presentes! ¡Huid tan lejos como podáis!|_**

Así habían puesto a Sirius al tanto, mientras Canis Major corría junto a Heartfilia demandando respuestas hasta reunirse con sus compañeros. __

 _— ¡Sirius! —Natsu y Happy celebraron al verle, estrecho manos con Grey e intercambio cabezaditas con Erza—. ¡Qué bien que estas aquí, tenemos que darle una paliza a Erigor!—_

 _"¿Quien?"_ Happy y Lucy le ahogaron con aun más explicaciones, provocando que Sirius les demandara que parasen, entendiendo lo que necesitaba de la situación, y enfocándose en el enorme tifón que se cernía alrededor.

 _— ¡Ya me acorde! ¡Ya me acorde! —Happy brincoteo, — ¡Lucy, la llave de Everlue! —_

 _— ¡¿Cómo diantres obtuviste una llave de Oro?!—Demando incrédulo el canino, observando a Lucy tomarla entre sus dedos. Los ojos de Sirius se dilataron—. ¡Virgo! ¡Gato, eres un genio!—_

Fue agradable ver a Virgo por primera vez tras tanto tiempo. El Gran Perro y La Virgen intercambiaron reverencias, por mera cortesía; Él alago su nuevo aspecto, y Ella agradeció el cumplido alabando su actual vestimenta. La Virgen se puso al servicio de Lucy de forma inmediata, aceptando el posponer el término del contrato hasta el final de la Tarea en curso. Con un ladrido de triunfo, llamo a su propia magia y evoco su forma canina. Corriendo por el túnel, Sirius cabalgo a Natsu y al herido mago de Einzelwald. _–Por qué llevaban a un mago de Einzelwald con ellos estaba más allá de él, pero no estaban con tiempo para hacer discusiones._

 _Salamander también estaba cabreado, y se impulsó desde el carro con Happy en la espalda para prestarles sus alas. "¡Natsu, Dannazione!" Alcanzo a gritarle Sirius consternado mientras Dragneel se alejaba con rostro furioso. ¡No debía dejarlos tirados en plena tarea, vale que perseguían a un mago Oscuro, pero Rayos!_

_Los ojos de Titania reflejaban una determinación aterradora, al igual que el impulso mágico que casi acalambro el brazo de Sirius. Debían de evitar que ese grupo de locos llegase a la reunión de Maestros con Lullaby. El carro dio un brinco, casi tirándolos al impulsarse, y logrando que Lucy, Grey y el Mago de Einzelwald chocaran contra la pared trasera del interior._

 _| ¡Kya!| Sirius bramo una disculpa, mientras aceleraban más._

 _Sus preocupaciones, pese a todo, se redujeron al mínimo tras un fuerte impulso de adrenalina: Una columna carmín del más brillante fuego que Sirius había visto en milenios se alzó hacia el cielo, cual estallido de la furia de un ser mítico. Los ojos se le cristalizaron con algo similar a la emoción y admiración sincera: si aquel poder descomunal que lograba erizarle la espalda y las orejas pese a la distancia no lograba derrotar al tal Erigor, Can Major diría a toda voz que estarían perdidos._

 _El Mago de Einzelwald –cuyo nombre a Sirius no le interesaba–, salto en el momento en que vieron a Erigor derrotado. Para cuando la comitiva del equipo arribo al lugar de la Reunión, el Maestro Macaron aparentemente ya había terminado con el problema._

 _Mientras el ejército arrestaba al mago, Sirius –cojeando levemente por el cansancio– se acercó al maestro con rostro exhausto. La media sonrisa que le brindo Makarov le termino de calmar, logrando que finalmente relajase la espalda y la cola._

.

Ver el gremio destrozado le dio aún más mala espina, llevando su mirada a las múltiples vigas metálicas que atravesaban toda la estructura. Se sentían palidecer mientras que seguían caminando: Los destrozos eran reparables, pero aun así… –Sirius desvió la vista, localizando a Mirajanne y siguiendo al grupo de Magos al bajar al sótano del gremio.

— ¡Maestro!—

Aliviados, corrieron hasta Makarov Dreyar –quien bebía tranquilamente sobre un barril–. La central del gremio se ubicó en el sótano de forma provisional, por lo que parecía.

Sirius golpeo la barra con fuerza. — _¡Master Makarov!_ ¡¿Que diantres ha pasado aquí?! ¡Nos fuimos una semana! —Su marca de Gremio hormigueaba, pero dudaba que alguien más se diera cuenta.

Mirajanne desvió la mirada. —Ha sido Phantom Lord… —explico el Maestro de Fairy Tail, inmutable—. Atacaron durante la noche, así que nadie resulto herido. —

—Pues vaya rollo. ¿Para qué atacar de noche?— 

— ¡Natsu!—Regaño Lucy, dándole un golpe en el hombro—. ¡No seas imprudente!—

Gray rodo los ojos. —Esto ha sido una advertencia, —Elucubro Erza.

— ¡Advertencia mis pulgas! —Ambos saltaron, girando a Sirius. — ¡Esto es Guerra! ¡Guerra he dicho!—Declaro con furia pura. Ambos callaron cuando Sirius, con la mandíbula apretada, soltó un gruñido de frustración contenida. — ¡Han atacado nuestro hogar y eso no lo podemos permitir!—Aulló, determinado y sin pizca de miedo.

—Sirius…—Makarov resoplo.

— ¡No! ¡No pienso hacer vista gorda a esto Master! —Apretó los puños, erizando la cola—. Yo digo que les paguemos con la misma moneda y de un solo golpe. ¡Hay que planear el contrataque y hacerles ver que con Fairy Tail no se puede jugar–!—

— ¡Sirius, las guerras entre gremios son ilegales! —Interrumpió Dreyar, cortándole la inspiración de un solo golpe—. ¡Si los atacamos el Consejo podría disolver el gremio!—

El resto de los presentes jadearon con alarma, aterrados ante la mera mención de aquella posibilidad. Para todos ellos, el gremio era más que su lugar de trabajo, era su hogar y su familia; algo que no se podían permitir perder por cualquier tipo de motivo si podían evitarlo ellos mismos.

Canis Major, por su parte, se quedó blanco como una figurilla de papel. Tímidamente, Lucy le dio una palmadita en el hombro tratando de calmarle. —… _Por favor disculpe mi impertinencia, Master Makarov…—_ ahora le rodeaba una leve aura azulosa. ¿Y cómo no sentirse terrible? En su furia e impertinencia pudo condenar al Gremio. Casi había metido la pata.

Natsu, sin embargo, estaba de acuerdo con Sirius sin pensar ni medio segundo en las consecuencias del conflicto. — ¡Hay que aplastarlos hasta que sean cenizas! —Rugió cual Dragón de fuego—. ¡Que paguen por atacar al Gremio! ¡Reducirles a todos a cenizas! ¡Fuego, FUEGO! ¡Khahahahahaha~!—

—De todas formas, —continúo Makarov, sin hacer comentarios con respecto a Canis Major y pasando olímpicamente de la bélica iniciativa de Natsu—, solo hemos perdido un edificio. No merece la pena preocuparse por algo así. —

Eso les consterno. — ¡¿Como?!—

—Pues eso. —declaro—. Solo perdimos un edificio. Una tonta y sucia taberna. —Repitió Makarov nuevamente—. Repartiremos los trabajos desde aquí hasta que tengamos nuevamente disponible la cede. Esos tontos de Phantom, Bah. —Hizo una mueca, semi despectivo. Luego bebió de su jarra como si no hubiese ocurrido absolutamente nada.

— ¡Yo no descansare hasta que los machaquemos! —Rugió cabreado Dragneel. 

Makarov dio un bufido. — ¡Que no, Natsu! Esta conversación ha terminado. —Se bajó del barril y se fue caminando.

Sirius suspiro, observando en esa dirección. —Creo que el Master también está igual de frustrado que nosotros. —Admitió con incomodidad.

 _Estúpidos Phantom Lord._

.

 _"¡IIE! ¡¿Como dientes habéis tomado una misión de Clase S sin permiso?! ¡Lucy, te meterás en muchos problemas! ¡Baka, Baka!"_

 _Sirius pisoteo fuerte en contra el suelo; exasperado. ¡Para un momento en el que se tomaba un descanso! Lullaby había pasado a ser un vago recuerdo en el listado de aventuras de los Magos de Fairy Tail, y con ello, Sirius se había replegado al mundo de los espíritus durante una temporada. No haberlo hecho: Natsu y Happy –o solo Happy– habían robado un cartel de misión de Clase S del piso superior del gremio. Una Tarea de Clase S era algo que encendía la magia de Sirius, dispuesto a ir en contra de cualquiera para hacer valer la aventura. ¡Pero pensar en lo que les haría el maestro, Oh Madre Magia! Can Major se preocupó, aun no sabían que era 'eso', y no quería que Lucy supiese el castigo._

 _"Tampoco es como si podamos volver. No tenemos barca." Gray, de la forma más diplomática posible, le notifico de aquello. No como si le hiciera gracia a Sirius, claro._

 _"¡Eso no interesa-! ¡Gray, demonios, ponte algo de ropa!"_

_Conocer cómo era la apariencia de otro de los demonios de Zeref, Deliora, le provoco algo similar a lo que los humanos llamaban 'Sincope'. – ¿Podía un espíritu celestial morir de un ataque cardiaco? Los engranajes de su cerebro se movieron en cuanto la idea paso por su cabeza, considerándolo._

 _Supuestamente debían destruir la luna, pero finalmente acabaron en una isla llena de demonios. Con la experiencia pudieron conocer un poco más a Gray, y Sirius sintió algo de pena por el sacrificio que Ul, la maestra de Fullubuster, debió realizar para detener finalmente al gran demonio._

 _Cuando Lyon –el tal Lord Zero, que era de hecho hermano de aprendizaje de Gray– se jacto de que derrotaría a Deliora, Can Major no pudo evitar bufar._

 _"Ese bicho está muerto." Le había gruñido a Lyon. "El olor que despide la lacrima es el de un cuerpo conservado en hipotermia: Un cuerpo muerto en el hielo." La magia de Ul podría descifrarse por un conocedor del tema debido al olor que emitía el efecto. Criogenizar un cuerpo en hielo acababa matándolo, quisiera o no el responsable del hecho en cuestión._

 _Y de hecho, así había sido._

 _._

Sirius se dedicó a observar la luna llena, acostado en la ventana con un cojín en la espalda y piernas cruzadas una sobre la otra. Gray, Erza y Natsu charlaban amenamente en la pequeña mesa comedor mientras Lucy tomaba una ducha. Según el Maestro, era mejor para todos mantenerse en grupos con tal de protegerse a sí mismos hasta que la crisis hubiese pasado.

—Están muy cómodos, ¿No? –Se quejó Lucy, con las manos en las caderas.

Sirius bufo, divertido. —Lu, ponte el pijama. —Bostezo como lo haría un canino, estirando el torso y tomando una posición más cómoda—. Ne, _Titania,_ estas más cerca de la mesa. ¿Puedes pasarme una galleta?— 

— ¡Yo también quiero! —Añadió Natsu, buscando la caja por la superficie de forma cómica.

— ¡Sirius! —Ahora Lucy mantenía las manos en jarra en su dirección—. ¡No seas vago! —

— ¡Ellos se metieron sin preguntar! —Erza arrojo la cajita de Galletas para Perro –Edición especial— que Sirius atrapo sin problema alguno. Y Heartfilia se dio una palmada en el rostro, exasperada.

Al menos, si eran atacados por algún loco de Phantom Lord, no tendrían problemas en defenderse. Después de todo, ¿Quién era tan tonto como para atacar al equipo más fuerte de Fairy Tail? Can Major sonrió, Tenían las espaldas muy bien cubiertas.

.

.

— ¿Porque hay tanto barullo hoy? —Desde la ventana del departamento, Sirius agitaba sus orejas hacia diferentes direcciones. Erza se asomó a su lado, alzando una ceja, pues ella no escuchaba nada de nada. —Viene del parque, parece que hay mucha gente. —Indico.

Ir a trote, más por aparentar calma que por sentirla realmente, solo les puso los nervios más de punta. Una gran multitud de individuos de toda la ciudad, y una gran cantidad de personas del Gremio estaban aglomeradas alrededor del enorme cedro que coronaba el centro de aquel bonito sitio. Vadearon a la audiencia lo mejor que pudieron, encontrando al maestro Makarov en medio de un espacio despejado, rodeado de miembros del gremio.

El olor de Makarov emitía desconcierto y furia, incluso si su cuerpo se mantenía en completa inmovilidad. Las corujas de Can Major se inclinaron con confusión. Apretando la mandíbula, Makarov observaba hacia adelante.

Levanto la vista.

Al ver el tronco del Cedro se les helo la sangre.

—…Ningún padre puede quedarse en silencio al ver a sus niños siendo lastimados. **_¡ESTO ES LA GUERRA!_** —

El equipo Shadow Gear estaba clavado al enorme cedro cual crucificado, todos inconscientes y golpeados hasta el hartazgo.

Con el símbolo de Phantom Lord tallado en la cortea del árbol, justo sobre ellos.

—Desgraciados…—Se escuchó a si mismo gruñir.

La ira estallo en cada uno de los miembros de Fairy Tail, como pólvora encendida por una llama. Phantom Lord se atrevió a atacar a uno de los suyos, **_¡Y ESO NO LO IBAN A PERDONAR!_**

 ** _¡ESTO ERA GUERRA!_**

Su magia se alboroto, por mucho que deseara mantenerla bajo control. La sombra bajo sus patas caninas se tornó negra con la declaración del maestro, mientras sus ojos grises se volvían aún más intensos, perdiendo el punto de enfoque por un momento. Las marcas de sus garras en sus palmas picaban debido a la fuerza con la que cerraba los puños. 

Trabajaron arduamente para sacar a Levy, Jet y Droy de aquella trampa de hierro con la que les ataron a aquel enorme cedro. Sudando por el refuerzo, acabo maldiciendo la corteza del árbol con un bien evocado _Scalpere*_ múltiples veces. La corteza cedió bajos sus dedos como si la cortara con un cuchillo de cortar madera; La corteza cedió y él evito que Levy callera al suelo y se diera un porrazo.

Repitió la operación con Jet y Droy, asegurándose de dejar a cada uno en manos de alguno de los integrantes del gremio mientras se ocupaba de sacar al miembro restante con el mayor cuidado posible. Con las heridas que tenían, no podían arriesgarse a lastimarles más sin querer.

Makarov lidero a los magos al gremio para iniciar el plan de contra-ataque perfecto para hacerles pagar con la misma moneda de una condenada vez por todas. Mover a los heridos fue una muestra de paciencia y auto control a la que Canis Major elegía no volver a someterse a corto plazo. Así como las camillas fueron traídas y llevadas, Lucy se retiró tras abrazar a un Sirius que obviamente no se movería de su lugar durante un buen rato.

Se hizo el silencio durante un corto momento, absoluta calma.

La marca de Phantom Lord _estallo,_ como si la zarpa de un enorme y furioso animal arremetiera contra el enorme cedro con la voluntad de destrozar aquella huella de vergonzosa furia e indignación, y Sirius se reposiciono, conteniendo todo el poder que se fugaba de su erizado ser. Su cola, sus patas y pelaje se revolvieron con el impulso de poder.

— _No sé si me podáis oír…_ —Levanto la vista, con sus pupilas transformadas en dos finas rendijas en un océano de imperito gris–. _Pero habéis cometido un gran error al atacarnos._ **—**

Las personas en las zonas circundantes dieron un enorme grito de pánico cuando la tierra tembló repentinamente y el viento casi les arrojo al suelo.

 _Tan solo se escuchó una explosión._

Los restos de la marca de Phantom Lord estallaron en llamas de oscuro color carmesí, consumiéndola hasta volverla una marca negra de la cual caían cenizas al suelo. El Gran Perro golpeo lactosa del cedro, rompiendo la poca corteza con la marca de Phantom que sobrevivió a su furia.

Sintió que sus colmillos crecían. Su naturaleza animal –salvaje e instintiva hasta la medula– exigía a gritos _sangrienta_ retribución.

— ** _¡EL PEOR ERROR DE VUESTRA ASQUEROSA Y CONDENADA VIDA!_** —

 _Alguien iba a resultar muerto al finalizar esto._

* * *

 ** _Contador de Final: 21716 — Un Prefacio + 4 Capítulos._**

 ** _Notas del Capitulo:_**

 _*Scalpere: Del Latín Rebanar. Hechizo de corte fuerte, pero manipulable. Más complicado que el Diffindo, pues funciona cual escalpelo._

 ** _._**

 ** _Reviews_**

 ** _Auror DragonSlayer —_** Como siempre, gracias por el Review. _He repasado el escrito de esta entrega y no he captado ninguna falta de letras. No estoy muy segura de la razón de ello. El timeskip me es necesario, me valdre de intercalar flashbacks para explicar algunas cosas, y volver más ameno el salto entre escenas. El siguiente capítulo debería continuar la saga de Phantom, pero aun no encuentro como cerrarlo._

.

No tenemos muchas notas del capítulo o reviews… ¡Vale, vale, toca la nota del Autor! Así que… ¡Aquí el capítulo 4! ¡Voila! Quise saltar a la saga de Phantom Lord, pues Sirius realmente no hizo mucho durante el altercado de Deliora y Llullaby. Podríamos tomarlo como su etapa de adaptación al hecho de estar en un gremio. Tuve que volver a ver la serie, porque estuve a punto de irme a la saga de Loki sin pensar en esto. ¡Ja! ¡Mirad que distraída soy! El procedimiento habitual para ir a las partes importantes será similar a lo hecho hoy.

De todas maneras, nos vemos en una saga de varios capítulos. Al menos más de uno.

 ** _—Kaira._**


	6. Ley de Rebelión

**_Gracias por cada review, favorito y follow. Como ya he dicho con antelación: Ni Harry Potter ni Fairy Tail son de mi prioridad, esto es tan solo un Crossover. Son Rowling y Mashima quienes han motivado a esta efímera pluma a escribir una historia. Gracias a Auror DragonSlayer y Alex Daniel por su apoyo. ¡Nos vemos!_**

 _Contador de Palabras: 5015 — Dimensión Actual: EarthLand **  
**_.

 ** _Canis Major. — Capitulo 5 – Ley de Rebelión._**

* * *

.

El ataque a Phantom podría traducirse por los Magos de Fairy Tail como arremetida brutal. El grito de guerra de todos los integrantes de la Alianza de Magnolia fue lo que alerto a los integrantes de Phantom más distraídos que se encontraban bajo ataque inmediato de sus más acérrimos enemigos. –La primera alerta fue el muro que acabaron derribando de un solo ataque.

— ¡SOMOS FAIRY TAIL! —

La voz de Makarov resonó con furia pura, sacudiendo el edificio de Phantom Lord hasta sus cimientos. Natsu rugió, expulsando fuego de sus pulmones y desatando el infierno, mientras la helada tundra se volcaba en otra zona de la batalla de manos de Gray. Madera. Fuego. Humo. Explosiones y gritos se mesclaban entre si mientras el caos mágico reinaba en su máximo apogeo. Mientras Titania acribillaba a quien cállese en su mira con sus muchas armas blancas, y Elfman repartía derechazos e izquierdazos con un brazo transformado y otro en apariencia humana, otros miembros disfrutaban el vaciar su furia sobre los desprevenidos miembros de Phantom Lord.

Y así como el Maestro Makarov caminaba aplastando magos con su mera presencia Mágica, una sombre enfurecida corría y saltaba entre el techo y los magos aullando desde el fondo de sus pulmones, como un animal.

 ** _— ¡SCALPERE MAXIMA*!—_**

Aterrizo con gracia, palma extendida sobre la superficie que atacaba con saña pura. Las vigas del edificio cayeron de forma pesada creando más caos entre los magos que luchaban a fuerza bruta contra sus enemigos. Sirius, con su espalda erizada y orejas alerta paro sobre otra de las Vigas a las que no había atacado – _no pretendía dejar caer el edificio sobre sus propios compañeros. Solo fomentar el caos._

Se lanzó al suelo en cuanto alguien trato de atacar la base bajo sus pies. El pobre mago de Phantom se vio cara a cara con un espíritu celestino muy furioso, que le asesto tres puñetazos y una patada apara enviarle a volar, tomando posición de combate y enderezando su espalda con rostro homicida. Podía oler la tensión en el aire, y una sensación similar a un escalofrió de reconocimiento súbito escalo por su espalda en cuanto choco contra otro mago de Fairy Tail, quien se abalanzo en dirección contraria cuando, en un intercambio de miradas desconcertadas, ambos vieron dos círculos mágicos frente a su compañero.

— _¡REGULUS!_ —

— ** _¡*MIRZAM!_** —

Tanto el anillo como las garras emitieron luz de diferentes tonalidades, creando una explosión una explosión al colisionar juntas contra el enemigo.

.

.

 _—M-Mi Señora, ¿Qué es esto?—_

 _Parpadeando, Sirius agito las orejas que sobresalían en su lizo cabello atado en una coleta pulcra en la base de su cuello. Vestido con su desordenado traje formal y de pie junto a Lady Layla, Canis Major parpadeo otra vez, observando el área de la gran y desocupada habitación con un tapete terso al tacto de sus pies, con extraños maniquíes acomodados pulcramente en un lado, y un colchón similar a un gran y esponjoso cojín junto a un escritorio de madera tersa y pulida en una esquina, junto a un librero y un par de estantes._

 _—Ta-da~ —Canturreo Layla, con una suave sonrisa pese a la confusión de Sirius—, Caprico me comento lo mucho que te gusta ejercitarte. Ya que deseas pasar mucho tiempo con nosotros, considere prudente conseguirte una habitación en la cual puedas recrearte. —_

 _Extendió los brazos, como si enseñase todas las pequeñas cosas que ella y Jude consiguieron para el cuarto de paredes crema y ventanales enormes que dejaban entrar la cálida luz del sol. Cortinas cubrían el espacio junto al enorme cojín/colcha, mientras que las persianas se volvían más delgadas junto al área de ejercicio. El cuarto tenía al menos cinco por tres metros cuadrados._

 _Amplio, luminoso. Acogedor incluso. Para Sirius, el mejor termino para definirlo… No tenía pablaras concisas que sacar de su garganta. ¿Era normal que le picaran los ojos?_

 _— ¿Te gusta? —le pregunto—. Puedes entrenar aquí o solamente pasar el tiempo observando a la ventana. Las cercanas a la cama dan espacio al balcón- ¡Ah! —se sobresaltó un poco, pues el perro le había abrazado con pleno entusiasmo._

 _— ¡Gracias Mi Señora! ¡Es hermoso!—_

 _._

.

— ** _¡*ADHARA!_** —

La implosión restante envió una bala mágica contra un cuarteto de magos genéricos de Phantom, sacándolos de combate con la estela electrifican tras ellos.

Se sacudió, aturdido mientras la sensación de reconocimiento se desvanecía entre su consternación. El mago se alejó corriendo hacia su siguiente objetivo, sin dejarle más tiempo de pensar a Sirius pues otro enemigo de Phantom –una chica morena con una pañoleta– se abalanzo contra él, mientras Sirius recurría nuevamente a sus garras recubiertas de magia. _Mirzam_ y _Adhara_ eran un dueto de hechizos que Sirius había desarrollado con práctica y error en el taller del compendio Heartfilia. Sonrió al mareado mago de turno que combatía contra él, chocando puño con palma.

Una patada envió al mago a volar, junto con parte de la frustración de un Sirius que empezaba a divertirse de lo lindo con la enorme pelea que se estaba desarrollando, imbuyéndose en ella con sonrisa salvaje. Muchos de sus hechizos tenían nombres relacionados a su constelación –muchos espíritus no _necesitaban_ hechizos.

Sirius tampoco los requería, pues podía valerse de solo su fuerza y velocidad de canino entrenado para derrotar a sus enemigos; aun así, el Gran Perro disfrutaba haciendo magia menormente.

 ** _Ba-dump._**

 ** _[¡¿L-Lucy?!]_**

Por una fracción de segundo muy corta le había dolido el pecho. ** __**

— ¡SIRIUS!—

El Gran Perro jadeaba, pálido como un cadáver. Sostuvo su pecho con fuerza, cayendo con fuerza de rodillas sobre el campo de batalla. Sus sentidos estaban tope, mientras el golpetear un su pecho era evidente y fuerte. Alguien le agarro por los hombros – _verde, alanzo a ver, antes de que la armadura reconocible que pertenecía a Titania se atravesara en su visión, atacando a alguien de Phantom que casi se abalanzaba sobre ellos—._ Ignoraba quien le agitaba, pues su visión se mantenía borrosa y su ser no le respondía entre el shock y el desconcierto. Todo se tornó en silencio durante un segundo, mientras el edificio de Phantom temblaba con polvo cayendo desde el techo.

– ¡Sirius! ¡Sirius! —Era Erza quien gritaba, observándoles a él y a quien le zarandeaba ahora, tratando inútilmente de que respondiera—. ¡Loki, sácalo de aquí!—

 _[¿Loki?]_

Entonces el zumbido agudo en sus oídos se detuvo, obteniendo denso silencio durante una fracción de segundo, mientras sus ojos caninos se abrían en shock al ver un cuerpo caer. 

_— ¡ERZA, EL MASTER-!—_

La voz de Sirius se fue mientras sentía caía con la palma abierta, evitando chocar de bruces contra el suelo mientras Loki desviaba un ataque perdido en su dirección. Scarlett giro, alarmada, y se lanzó a atrapar a Makarov se inmediato como un rayo de color carmesí. Con un tinte verdoso en el rostro, el Maestro de Fairy Tail respiraba con dificultad, completamente drenado de cualquier gramo de eterna no que otrora tuviese en el cuerpo.

El espíritu de Phantom se elevó por las nubes, y el contraataque inicio en contra de las Hadas, quienes tercamente se mantenían de pie, evitando caer ante sus odiados rivales mientras lentamente eran subyugados por los Fantasmas.

— ¡Retirada! —Rugió la voz de Titania, firme y clara—. ¡Replegaos todos de inmediato al Gremio! ¡Es una Orden!—

— ¡Erza, ¿Pero qué demonios-?!—Sirius se levantaba, tozudo—. ¡Aún podemos luchar!—

— ¡El Maestro ha caído y necesitamos replegarnos! —Negó ella de inmediato. — ¡No podemos arriesgarnos a alargar el enfrentamiento!—

Y con esa verdad dicha de labios de Titania, el gran flujo de las Hadas emprendió la retirada, esquivando los restos de vigas _–del techo y columnas–_ y destrozos esparcidos por el campo de batalla con toda la fuerza que pudieron llamar a sus exhaustos cuerpos.

Natsu, para sorpresa aliviada del Can Mayor, fue quien le metió un brazo bajo la axila y le ayudo a levantarse. Loki se perdió entre la multitud, presumiblemente por ayudar a todos a salir más rápido.

—Eh, ¡¿Estas bien Sirius?! —Salamander se veía genuinamente preocupado—. ¡Sirius, te caíste en plena pelea! ¡¿Qué te pasa?! —

Canis Major agarro el hombro de Natsu con fuerza, resoplando algo más repuesto. —A-Algo le ha pasado a Lucy, Natsu. —

—Lo sé. —El rostro de Natsu se veía ensombrecido—. La han capturado los de Phantom y se la han llevado. —Sirius se puso pálido, pero mantuvo el gesto de rabia en su rostro. _[Condenados…]_

Ambos vieron a un mago de Phantom pasar persiguiendo al gremio, y una sonrisa malévola y afilada se extendió por el rostro de ambos.

El pobre diablo se aterro al momento en que Salamander y el Gran Perro le tomaron por el cuello de la camisa, con rostros dignos de demonios. Ninguno de los dos se animó a perder el tiempo: Sirius le agarro de la mandíbula y le levanto, chocándole con un escombro de columna que se encontraba erguido a modo de pared.

Natsu golpeo su puño contra su palma, luciendo cabreado. —Mira, gran tonto…—

— _…tenemos que preguntarte algo._ —Canis termino con tétrica soltura.

Iniciaba el Tiempo: Operación Rescate.

.

.

 _— ¡Lucy! ¡¿Pero qué haces?!—_

 _Sirius salto, abalanzándose a tiempo para atrapar a la pequeña niña, que resbalaba de su gran cama encaminándose al frio suelo de madera sin alfombra. Transformándose en perro, la dejo sobre su lanuda y gran espalda con una sacudida, sacándole una risotada a la niña que disfrutaba ser correteada sobre un perro gigante y peladito._

 _Hocicos se subió a la gran cama, agarrando un libro entre sus mandíbulas con la mayor delicadeza que esa forma le permitía y tumbando a Lucy sobre el colchón para dejarle el libro en el regazo._

 _—Ahora, —demandó sacudiendo su parte superior una vez recupero su aspecto Han yo, incluida la cola—, la Señora Layla ha dicho muchas veces que no saltes en la cama. ¿Porque estabas haciendo eso? ¡Por amor al Rey de los Cielos, pudiste lastimarte! —le pico la frente, como si eso realzara el punto en cuestión._

 _Para ellos, en el corto tiempo de medio año que llevaban de conocerse, era normal jugar de aquella manera. Layla recibió gustosa la revelación de que Canis Majoris no solo era un espíritu de pelea, pero un guardián capaz de adecuarse a múltiples tareas. Sirius disfrutaba el tiempo con Lucy casi tanto como ella misma, como si el Gran Perro fuese un niño pequeño desesperado por una amistad con la cual jugar, gritar y divertirse indefinidamente._

 _Abecés un compañero de juegos travieso, un niñero dedicado, o un leal guardián. Un desarrollador de hechizos maniático, o un practicante apasionado. Por ambivalente que fuese el Gran Perro, sus facetas eran siempre útiles hasta para las cosas más tontas._

 _—…perdón… —Lucy se disculpó con las mejillas rojas—. No sabía dónde estabas…—_

 _— ¿Y? —preguntó el—. Me pudiste llamar en lugar de hacer eso. —Achucho a Lucy, como si fuera un bebé._

 _Riendo, la pequeña rubia saco la cabeza del gran abrazo._

 _— ¡Siempre vienes cuando tengo problemas Siri'! ¡Yo sabía que no me pasaría nada malo!—_

 _Enseñando los colmillos en una sonrisa, Can Major le revolvió el cabello a la heredera de la Familia Heartfilia. —Niña lista… Pero no lo vuelvas a hacer. —_

.

.

—Fue una soberana estupidez que te lanzaras así. _No lo vuelvas a hacer_. —

Sirius gruño, reclinado en una de las paredes del gremio, al fin de regreso en la taberna improvisada que servía de base para los golpeados magos de Fairy Tail. Lucy soltó un hipido suave, pero le sonrió con total sinceridad con mejillas encharcadas y gesto tembloroso. Natsu, Happy y Sirius – _con Sirius transformado en su titánica forma de Perro, capaz de llevar a Dragonee, Heartfilia y el gato azul sin problema alguno—,_ habían _galopado_ a todo dar al cuartel de Phantom en donde Lucy estuvo cautiva, con el mago Mata dragones, la Maga celestial y el Gato volador en la espalda del muy cabreado canino.

Ella casi se había estrellado contra el suelo, de no ser por el salto que Natsu había dado para rescatarle, y el previo impulso que el espíritu del Perro había dado para interceptar la ruta con la mayor velocidad posible, ella bien pudo convertirse en una _Estampilla de_ L _ucy coleccionable_ en el suelo.

—Sabía que irían a buscarme. —Respondió la joven rubia, sonriente y cansada, pero ilesa. El perro bufo, pero miro a otro lado. Salamander tampoco hablaba, pero se mantenía de pie al otro extremo de Heartfilia, como un silencioso y leal guardia Dragón—…Lo siento. —añadió, avergonzada.

Elfman, en un ademan de tacto sorprendente, le dijo que no importaba, pues no era su culpa que Fairy Tail hubiese sido atacado. La culpa la tenían los cretinos de Phantom por haberles atacado en primer lugar. Sirius estuvo de acuerdo con él: ¿Que se creían esos locos? ¿Estarían bien de la cabeza? –Sirius se rasco la barbilla, considerando el hecho a profundidad–.

—Aun así, Lucy. —Happy se acercó, con rostro triste—. Me ha dolido mucho que nos ocultaras la verdad. ¿Tú no confías en nosotros, Lucy? —pregunto desanimado.

 _[¿Nanda-? Ah no. ¡Eso sí que no!]_

—Ella no ha ocultado nada. —Gruño Canis Major, con brazos cruzados y ceño fruncido—. Es normal que no quiera hablar del tema. Jude no ha dicho nada por todo un año. — _"Hipócrita."_ dejo dicho en el aire.

— ¡Lo siento! —Lucy lloro, hipando levemente—. M-Me… Me encanta Fairy Tail, l-lo adoro con todas mis fuerzas… n-nunca quise que nada de esto p-pasara. —Sorbió su nariz—. Y-Y a pesar de todo, mi comportamiento egoísta os ha dañado a todos…—

— ¡Querer ser libre no es ser egoísta! —Sirius cortó su pequeño llanto, sonando de golpe dolido—. Y estoy **_absolutamente_** seguro de que nadie en esta alianza, ni el propio Maestro, te culpa de lo sucedido. —

—P-Pero si regreso a casa t-todo se arreglara. —

— ¡Y de hacerlo tendrás una lujosa jaula por el resto de tus días! ¡No te di mi llave precisamente para que te rindas! —aquel bramido corto su discusión, logrando que ella le observara con sorpresa—. ¡Luchar por querer ser libre es algo natural, es lo que nos hace humanos-! —

Pauso abruptamente, quizá desconcertado con su propio dialogo. El silencio duro unos segundos. Observo rápido alrededor, consciente de que todos les veían.

Soltó un pesado suspiro. —…Escucha, Lucy. —Pauso, encanase en una rodilla y quedando a la altura de Lucy. —Querer ser libre no es un pecado, y no está mal de ninguna forma. Y luchar por aquello que te hace feliz es parte de estar vivo. Es parte de la naturaleza humana. —Con cuidado le tomo la barbilla e hizo que ella le mirara.

 _"Prometo fielmente servirle por lo que reste de mis días. Mientras este en mis manos, protegeré siempre su bienestar y felicidad con mi propia vida si es necesario."_

Tiempo atrás, Sirius había hecho aquella promesa con orgullo y devoción, dispuesto a cumplirla tanto a su Señora Layla como a la pequeña Lucy. Ahora la recordaba con un nudo en su corazón, no dispuesto a rendirse en su cometido autoimpuesto hace tantos años. Tomándole de las manos, hizo que se levantara.

—Este gremio es tu felicidad, Una Familia. _Tu familia_ Lucy. —Apretó la llave de la constelación del Gran Perro entre los dedos de ella. —Y mientras este lugar sea tu hogar, soy la espada para blandir con tal de protegerle. Mientras este lugar sea tu hogar, _nadie_ te alejara de él contra tu voluntad mientras tenga fuerza en mi cuerpo. —

Sus ojos grises estaban cansados, pero eran honestos.

—Yo no creo que te quede eso de ser heredera. —Añadió Natsu, en la misma posición que había tomado al inicio de la conversación—. Te queda más hacer caos y divertirte con nosotros. Tú eres Lucy de Fairy Tail, ¿Porque tienes que irte a donde no quieras estar? —

Sirius sonrió mientras Lucy lloraba al abrazar a Natsu, esta vez de felicidad. Era justo el refuerzo positivo de voluntad que ella necesitaba de parte de Fairy Tail. De otra forma, era probable que siguiera con su tonta idea de irse del gremio por el bien de todos.

Como si ellos fueran a dejarla. ¡Menuda tontería de pensar!

Luego sintieron los temblores en la tierra, y todos supieron que la batalla todavía no se terminaba.

.

.

Sirius se recostó nuevamente, con las cejas juntas en un ceño fruncido y un obvio bufido en su malhumorado haber. Lucy se mantenía en silencio, murmurando disculpas que él desestimaba con un bufido. Ya habían tenido esa charla, pues Reedus había negado que fuera culpa de Lucy el estar en aquel escondite, o que fuera inútil en pelea sin sus llaves –ella tenía a Sirius, buena flexibilidad, y golpeaba **_muy_** duro. Para los miembros de Fairy Tail, Ella no tenía culpa alguna de la situación que habían atravesado. El Gremio solo quería protegerla, pues ella era parte de ellos: Eran todos Familia.

 _Y a la Familia no se toca._

—Lucy, honestamente. Si sigues así todos van a ahogarte en helado cuando termine esto. —Bromeo Sirius con una muy leve sonrisa. Heartfilia sonrió durativa, y resoplo por la nariz.

Luego la felicidad se esfumo, cuando el techo del refugio fue roto, y el polvo inundo el ambiente junto al olor penetrante del acero.

 _Kurogane no Gajeel_ resulto ser un rival delo más problemático, en especial para un Sirius agotado y un Reedus no preparado. El Dragón Slayer de Hierro era cruel, certero y eficaz, capaz de tomar por sorpresa en varias ocasiones al Can Mayor con la Espada y el Puño del Dragón de Hierro. A diferencia de Dragneel y sus flamas condenadas, Redfox era mucho más versátil con su elemento mágico, y eso lo aprendieron a los golpes.

Derrapando sobre sus propios pies al retroceder, Sirius se abalanzo sobre el piso con palmas abiertas, evocando un enorme cristal de concreto traslucido que bloqueo el camino de la columna de acero como lo haría un escudo de magia potente. La opción más viable para Redfox fue quebrar la columna al verse atascado, transformando su brazo en un taladro listo para arremeter en contra del espíritu celestial.

— ¡Sirius-! —

— ¡Ni se te ocurra! —El taladro impacto contra una segunda pared de concreto mágico cristalizado, configurada tan rápido que se astillo al recibir el impacto—. ¡Meterte con un espíritu celestial es algo que siempre termina muy mal _Gazille_ Redfox! **_¡ADHARA!_** —

Flechas de energía emergieron de círculos mágicos a su alrededor, mientras Reedus colaboraba invocando un trio de Vulcans de pintura mágica que fueron contra los enemigos fervientemente. Uno de los compañeros de Kurogane –una chica– invoco espejos tras la aparición de un círculo mágico que activo su magia: Los Vulcans de Tinta de Reedus fueron reflejados contra ellos de inmediato, y explotaron en una desordenada mancha de líquido negro al ser arremetidos por estalactitas de Madera Cristalizada salidas desde una columna aparecida de sabría-el-espíritu-celestial-donde.

— ¡¿Que den-?! —Desconcertado, el segundo compañero de Redfox - _Gafas_ , le bautizo Sirius de improviso- retrocedió con rostro de sorpresa. — ¡Sue, ten cuidado con esa magia extraña! —

 _Espejos –_ Sue–, giro sobre sus pies absorbiendo un aluvión de cristal mágico que impacto contra uno de sus espejos. _Empero,_ la superficie resistió lo suficiente como para que la magia interna de la lacrima amanerada vibrara como un trueno, estallando en energía. Dos brazos de cristal extra estallaron desde los extremos de la columna y fueron interceptados por dos espejos más pequeños, en el momento en que Canis Major extendió las garras de su mano izquierda, con el brazo rígido y levantado.

— ¡L-Los está rompiendo Bozu! —Exclamo Sue, con un atisbo de horror evidente.

 _[¡BIEN!]_ El canino quiso resoplar, apretando los dientes con fuerza. _[Es una magia de tipo reflector, pero tiene que absorber para redirigir…]_ Sirius –con la frente perlada en sudor– se permitió una sonrisa traviesa. — ¡¿No es tan bueno molestar a un Hada que es un Espíritu Celestial Verdad?! ¡Lucy _, Schivare adesso*_!—

Casi como una orden, una clave o un hechizo, varias cosas sucedieron al mismo tiempo: Lucy se abalanzo sobre Reedus, tirándole al piso de inmediato con un gritito de alarma; _Kurogane_ salto adelante listo cual depredador sangriento persiguiendo un conejito; y a su vez Bozu –Gafas– evoco un círculo mágico que trajo consigo un chillido infernal mientras Espejos provocaba una explosión para expulsar la magia que sus espejos trataban de reflejar con tanto ahínco.

— ¡R-Reedus! —Sirius sentía que los oídos se le reventaban con la condenada magia de sonido activa, atacando tanto su sentido de la audición como su blanca al aturdirle. Sin embargo, se mantuvo de pie tras la pared de Cristal Mágico con rostro determinado y mandíbula tensa. — ¡R-Reedus! ¡Salgamos de aquí! —Lucy chillo tan bajo como pudo. Con un gimoteo, el pintor se incorporó a gatas, como lo estaba Lucy, tratando de ver por donde huir tras la muralla de Lacrima que Canis Majoris evocaba.

Redfox no parecía divertirse con la situación, pues embistió con aun más fuerza la pared, dejando más estalactitas de lacrima amanerada tras de sí. — ¡Las Hadas tienen algunas sorpresas por lo que parece, _Perro_! —Los ojos animales de Redfox eran similares a los del Gran Perro, con aquella pupila rasgada de depredador.

— ¡¿Que te puedo decir, _Lagartija_?! —Sirius no podía escuchar apropiadamente, viendo su audición ahogada gracias a la magia del _Gafas_ : él sentía algo caliente rodar por un lado de su rostro, más la adrenalina parecía actuar como un buen sedante. Aquello no evito que golpeara el suelo con las palmas de las manos mientras sus brazos quemaban con magia pura—. ¡Hadas o no, somos todos niños de la mejor _Estratega_!—

Y se valió de aquella sensación familiar que reconoció nuevamente para darle al trio de Phantom una pequeña sorpresa, arrojando a Kurogane contra la pared contraria mientras forzaba a su cuerpo a cambiar de estrategia: Del gran agujero del techo cayo un muy determinado _Loki,_ evocando la magia de su anillo en un poderoso puñetazo en pos de derribar a los magos de Phantom. _Espejos_ cayó sobre él con un salto acrobático, y Sirius le pateo en el estómago enviándole directo sobre _Gafas_ para que rodaran como un barril.

Reedus salto a un lado con una Lucy determinada a la siga, pintando un muro de ladrillos para protegerse de los magos rodando en su dirección. Lucy dio un grito con pura fuerza, aventando un barril con una patada desde la punta de una rampa creada por el mago pintor –el objeto cayo con gran velocidad sobre ellos dos, creando un pequeño caos de gritos y madera mientras Redfox y Can Major se enzarzaban en una pelea de _fuerza mágica_ * para derrotar al otro de una buena vez por todas.

— ¡Cae de una vez! —Sirius recubrió sus garras con energía que despidió electricidad, abalanzándose sobre Kurogane en pos de darle un buen puñetazo—. ¡ADHARA! ¡MIRZAM! —

Lucy se cubrió con los brazos cuando los hechizos del Can Major y las columnas de hierro de Kurogane se abalanzaron sobre el hombre canino a la par que este se transformaba. En cuatro patas, con metro y medio de altura y un cabreo monumental encima, el enorme perro del infierno salió de la nube de polvo que el ataque de Redfox provoco, rugiendo con furia mientras perforaba su brazo de acero solido con su mandíbula llena de colmillos electrificados.

— ¡Kuso Inu-! —

Gazille se sacudió con la fuerza que pudo, recurriendo a desprender el metal de su brazo para no perderlo en el proceso de la batalla. _Hocicos_ escupió, aun gruñéndole al Mata Dragones con un hilillo de sangre cayendo de su mandíbula perruna: La sacudida probablemente le había sacado un par de dientes, pues su mandíbula se sentía floja en un extremo. _[Wezen habría sido una mejor alternativa.]_ Gruño para sí mismo. Odiaba el sabor metálico acido que tenía su sangre.

Su hocico crujió en cuanto recibió el golpe vicioso de Redfox. [¡M-Maldita sea!] Sintió el peso de * _Wezen_ y calor de * _Furud_ , evocado por mero instinto en pos de no desfallecer debido al dolor; Con sus sentidos embotados y el corazón latiéndole con fuerza se dispuso otra vez a atacar nuevamente el campo de batalla.

No podían perder.

.

.

El reloj se detuvo justo antes de dar las 12, con el cuerpo congelado del titán de Phantom Lord apuntando el cañón Júpiter al Gremio de Magnolia. Estáticos, los miembros de Fairy Tail empezaron a cuchichear, un jadeo escapo de algunos y ojos cristalizados se presentaron en otros. Gritos de alegría estallaron, el alivio se extendió por todos los integrantes de Fairy Tail y lágrimas de alegría cayeron acompañando el júbilo de los habitantes de Magnolia. Finalmente, ¡Finalmente! Aquella horrible invasión había terminado.

Los escombros y el desorden eran para ellos lo de menos. Ellos se ocuparon de correr a toda escoria de Phantom que osara cruzar su camino. Especialmente al Maestro José, a quien un tambaleante, aturdido y exhausto Sirius había perseguido en su faceta de Perro del Infierno para arrancarle él mismo las entrañas en cuanto el condenado admitió que deseaba la fortuna de los Heartfilia para él. Cabreado hasta las entrañas, tosió plasma mágico segundo antes de que él maestro se presentara para acabar con todo aquel desastre. La vibrante magia de Makarov inundo el aire mientras él juntaba magia y llamaba a sus manos la _Ley del Hada._

 _—Es un idiota. —_

Ahora Sirius yacía dormitando sobre el suelo del mundo de los espíritus celestiales mientras una dama –de hermosos cabellos castaño rojizos, largos hasta sus pies, y una elegante túnica con una capa color vino al más puro estilo de un vestido victoriano– se mantenía a su lado. Descalza y con las manos descubiertas, ella evocaba magia sobre el rostro ahora humanoide. Especialmente se concentraba en el tímpano reventado y candil fracturado. Aquel lado del rostro –el derecho– empezaba a hincharse, ardiendo como fuego infernal por la falta de la adrenalina que le había mantenido despierto durante gran parte de la pelea con _Kurogane Gazille._

—L-Lucy… —

—Tranquilo, ya paso. —

Gruñendo, logro abrir los ojos, distinguiendo los preocupados rostros de los espíritus menores que componían su pequeño círculo social.

—No hables, Idiota. —Gruño su sanadora. Vulpécula se encontraba al otro lado, observándole nerviosa. Revisaba con especial ahínco su mano izquierda –Herida por sobre-exceso de sus hechizos y transformaciones múltiples en un corto tiempo. Se veía desgastada, pero mejoraba lentamente. —Ese riesgo que has tomado fue una reverenda estupidez, Canis Major. No lo vuelvas a hacer. —

—A-Andro… M-Meda… ¡L-Lucy…!—

—Tu niña está bien, Canis. Mantente tranquilo. —Indico ella—. Tu pequeña familia de humanos esta resguardándole. Ellos reconstruyen su casa. Ahora yo me encargo de curarte, Cachorro tonto. —El espíritu resoplo, pero siguió sanándole sin molestarse más. 

—P-Pero… —Tosió un poco, resignándose a callar por un momento.

Vulpécula jugueteo con sus manos, nerviosa y alerta de todo a su alrededor. Incluso se rascaba nerviosa la cola y las patas. —Tranquilo Sirius. —ronca, la voz de Lupus llego a sus oídos. El enorme licántropo se acostó junto a él. Se escuchaba aliviado y su cuerpo se veía exhausto. — ¿Cómo te sientes?—

—No siento el oído izquierdo… —Murmuro.

Andrómeda acomodo sus manos, tranquila. —No lo sentirás por nos días. —El lobo y la virgen le ayudaron a sentarse, mientras la zorra le ofrecía una taza—. He terminado con tu mandíbula. No vas a poder escuchar muy bien, pero tu sentido del equilibrio está intacto. —Le dio palmaditas en la cabeza.

—Eso es bueno. —Suspiro aliviado y dejo su peso contra el estómago de Lupus. El Lobo era una silla muy cómoda.

Hicieron silencio durante un momento.

— ¿Y ahora qué vas a hacer?—Inquirió Vulpécula.

El canino ladeo la cabeza.

—Iré a tener una charla con Jude. Sera… interesante. —

.

.

—…Lamento mucho toda esta situación. —

Sirius observo la tumba de Layla Heartfilia una vez salió de la gran mansión. Encaminándose fuera de los terrenos con un profundo ceño fruncido, su humor se derritió a una melancólica expresión de vergüenza y resquemor.

 _| **¡ERES UN ESTUPIDO!|**_

—No lamento haberle gritado al Sr Jude. —Negó él frente a la tumba. Sin embargo, no se veía orgulloso. —Pero reconozco que mi comportamiento no fue el más adecuado. Y me disculpo.

 _Frascos se quebraron en todo el estudio. Un rayo y un trueno bailaron en el exterior de la propiedad y la mesa temblaba con su exceso de poder. Jude, pálido, se mantuvo sentado debido a la impresión de ver al ser que nunca le había levantado la voz ni a él ni a Layla ni por accidente hablarle con aquella vibrante y demandante voz de orden. Sirius no era un seguidor en aquel momento._

 _Era un líder._

Trago entristecido. —Ruego me perdone. —Murmuro lleno de vergüenza—. Ella está creciendo tan grande. Tan fuerte y hermosa. Se está volviendo tan… libre. Y ver que Jude quiso quitarle aquello me descontrolo…—

 _|Ruega que te perdone Lucy, Porque yo no te voy a perdonar.|_

Levanto la cabeza, con algo de orgullo herido. —Le prometí protegerla, y aunque sea en contra de su propio padre lo hare…—Apretó los puños con fuerza—. Incluso si es encontrar del propio Rey. La protegeré sin dudar ni un instante. —

 _|…porque si vuelves a hacerla sufrir de esa manera te voy a hacer sufrir.|_

—Y aunque sé que yo no me he comportado de la mejor manera posible… —Murmuro el canino—. Ella tiene ahora una buena familia. —Añadió sonriendo débilmente—. Una gran familia que me ayudara a protegerla sin importar que. Y me encuentro aliviado. —Le sonrió a la tumba mientras el cielo se despejaba. — ¡Sé que le volverá orgullosa! ¡Solo tiene que esperar un poco! —

 _| ¡Y tengo todo un Gremio de Magos que me respaldara en ello! ¡Sin dudarlo!|_

Levantándose de donde se encontraba sentado. El observo la tumba por última vez, y sonrió ligeramente. Hizo una reverencia frente a la lápida mientras la llovizna terminaba de caer. Tomando una bocanada de aire, dejo los hombros rectos y esbozo una muy leve sonrisa de calma.

— ¡En fin! ¡Hasta la próxima vez, Mi Señora!—

Dejo tras de sí, frente a la lápida, un hermoso buque de flores blancas.

* * *

 ** _Contador de Final: 26731 — Un Prefacio + 5 Capítulos._**

 ** _Notas del Capitulo:_**

Encantamientos en Italiano: El nombre de 'Fiore' viene del Italiano 'Flor', y si bien asumimos que el idioma de Fiore es el Japonés, ellos poseen encantamientos en Ingles -Como la Escritura Solida de Levi-, e individuos que hablan Francés -como Sol de Phantom-; Tomare entonces como uno de los idiomas de Fiore -aunque esta en 'desuso'.

Sirius hablando italiano: sé que los Black parecen más de Francia, pero el italiano me parece menos romántico y más elegante para el carácter de la familia. Punto extra: Al ser Canis tan anciano cronológicamente, es comprensible que lo sepa.

Schivare adesso: En este caso, es tanto una clave como un Encantamiento en italiano. Esquívalo ahora. Empuja al receptor y evoca una cúpula de protección. Es un encantamiento escudo de emergencia.

Scalpere Maxima: Hechizo de corte maleable -cual escalpelo-, más potente que el diffindo, a su maxima potencia.

Mirzam, Adhara, Wezen y Furud: Estrellas de la constelación del Can Major. Hechizos exclusivos del uso de Sirius.

Fuerza Mágica: Es la voluntad o impulso aplicado a la magia. Cuando dos magias son igual de poderosas, la que tiene mayor fuerza mágica se sobrepone.

.

¡Actualización de 2018! No tengo mucho que decir, salvo que tengo algo planeado para Loki a futuro. Me iré a reír de forma malvada. Nos vemos.

 ** _—Kaira._**


End file.
